Para Hiroki, mi pequeño amor platónico
by Himiko-chan Hirisashi
Summary: Regalo para Hiroki por su cumpleaños! Semi AU Egipcio (?). De pequeños solían leer cientos de historias fantaseosas y lugares míticos; ahora de grandes era tiempo que por lo menos una vez vivieran lo que leían en tantos cuentos para niños. Advertencia: crack pairing Hirohiko!
1. De cuentos hechos realidad

**Hola de nuevo! aunque si es la primera vez que me leen entonces solo Hola! xD para las que ya me conocen por ser minimum fangirl sabrán que estoy escribiendo otro terrón de azúcar por estos rumbos, para las que no pues… estoy escribiendo terrón de azúcar (btw así debería llamarse el lemmon) xD ok ya me dejo del juego y así agradecerles por pasarse por acá!**

 **Notas importantes! No se salten al fic como lo hago yo en otros fandoms xD quiero que sepan algunas variaciones medio importantes y tristes creo (?) primero disculparme porque yo soy una traumada con las fechas y el 12 de mayo que fue el cumpleaños de nuestro amado Hiroki y no escribí nada D: pero tengo una pinche explicación que seguro no quieren saber por pasar a leer el fic (leo sus mentes!) xD sucede que el 14 de mayo fue mi privado de Derecho y gané pero antes no pude escribir algo decente para el pequeño y hermosito fandom Hirohiko así que iba a publicar un drabble poco tiempo después**

 **Slap in the face por parte del Karma!** **Sí, como lo leyeron, mi compu murió y mi hermoso fic con temática egipcia se fue al drenaje con mi pinche compu que había muerto, revivió, metí mis archivos y la desgraciada volvió a morir ¬¬ en otra palabras: karma a la orden del día u.u**

 **En fin, mejor para ustedes porque no será drabble y tendrá lemmon xD y emm necesito decir que para la línea del tiempo que llevo con mis demás fics (si, llevo linea del tiempo o.o) los acontecimientos después de Proposal (un fic mìo que no es necesario leer) y el cumple de Hiroki me tiraba muchos spoilers de la segunda temporada que algún día haré O.o así que me decanté por no hacer un fic referente al cumpleaños de Hiroki aunque lo haga con esa intención y será un pinche fic normal con lemmon y romanticismo y perfección y eso n.n**

 **Yeps algún día se me quitará lo perica, sin más ¡Feliz Cumpleaños al Tsundere uke más hermoso del planeta entero! Con cariño, un poco de amor de su primer enamorado :3 a leer!**

 **PD primero escribí esto y luego el fic (?)**

Hiroki cerró su enorme maleta por enésima vez mientras volvía a chequear todo lo que había en la lista de cosas para su viaje de una semana; hacía tanto que no viajaba ni siquiera dentro de Japón que francamente ya había olvidado qué cosas debía llevar para no sobrepasar peso de la maleta ni ir contra las indicaciones de los vuelos.

Suspiró cansado al ver las maletas completamente listas; definitivamente el viaje era distinto al que había hecho a Sitka para visitar a su familia hacía medio año ya que en aquella ocasión mucha de su ropa y pertenencias estaban ya en Sitka y solo había arreglado su maleta. Ahora el viaje era a Egipto y no era solo su maleta la que debía verificar con doble cheque que se encontrara en perfectas condiciones si no también la del hermoso ojivioleta de quien podía jurar era tan hermoso como despistado, así que sin más llegó al otro lado de la cama matrimonial para comenzar a abrir la maleta azul que reposaba sobre el colchón cuando leves toques de la puerta de la habitación lo hicieron voltear a ver.

—Creo que con una revisada a mi maleta es suficiente señor Usami— sonrió divertido Akihiko mientras Hiroki tapaba su enorme sonrojo detrás de la tapa de la enorme maleta.

—Umm siempre… es bueno revisar dos veces— mencionó en un tono de voz levemente opacado por la maleta que cubría su cara y el obvio susurro con el cual había hablado, "Bakakihiko, ¿por qué tenía que ser su apellido de todas maneras?" bufó ruborizado mientras hacía el amago de verificar todo aunque en realidad no hacía mas que ocultarse tras aquella excusa

—Si estás verificando que metí el lubricante; sí si lo metí— "tres, dos, uno…"

—¡Bakahiko!— cerró de inmediato la maleta mientras ganaba su molestia a su cara totalmente enrojecida; sin embargo al quitar la tapadera y ponerse de pie vio la alta figura de su pareja cruzada de brazos y con una sonrisa pícara en el semblante.

—Era broma, sé que quieres que todo esté listo, y ya lo revisé yo y tú así que no te estreses de más ¿de acuerdo?— Hiroki suspiró mientras era tomado por sorpresa por sus mejillas con ambas manos del escritor quien le deposito un suave beso en los labios, leve y apenas rozándolo, separándose poco a poco del moreno quien por inercia hizo un paso atrás aunque quedó extrañado de la simpleza de aquel roce de labios tan casto e impropio de Akihiko que siempre le gustaba ser demasiado expresivo con sus emociones desde que se habían comprometido. De inmediato el peligris sin darle importancia al alejamiento del moreno volteó hacia su maleta y comenzó a verla por dentro cuidadosamente

—¿Aki…hiko?— el profesor posó sus orbes cafés en Akihiko sintiendo sin querer un leve vacío que el otro se resignara solo a dejarlo con un simple roce de labios, su expresión se tornó levemente preocupada hasta que la sonrisa de Akihiko se amplió y lo volteó a ver.

—Lo encontré ¿crees que aún nos de tiempo de usarlo?— sonrió señalando el frasco de lubricante en sus manos y la mirada de leve tristeza de Hiroki se torno a una mirada afilada y resignada.

—No— sentenció haciendo los ojos hacia arriba y cambiándolo luego por una sonrisa leve —guarda eso tenemos que irnos— intentó hacer su típica expresión de molestia que a Akihiko le causó gracia y sin más guardó el frasco dándose cuenta de la hora y de su castaño yéndose de la habitación con su propia maleta

—Hump, tal vez en el baño del avión…

—¡Ni lo pienses!— oyó el grito de Hiroki y solo atinó a sonreír, si no quería en el baño podía resolverse en el propio asiento de primera fila del avión…

El viaje de catorce horas a Egipto se había vuelto uno de los lugares más sofocantes para los pasajeros por el hecho de ser vuelo directo y aunque estuvieran en la parte más costosa del dichoso avión aquello no aminoraba la desesperación que Hiroki tenía por llegar al lugar. Guardó su mapa por tercera vez y volteó a ver a Akihiko quien se encontraba profundamente dormido desde la primera hora en que, para evitar la náusea le dio unos calmantes que lo terminaron por dormir completamente siendo envuelto por Hiroki con uno de los abrigos que hacía tiempo habían llevado las aeromozas.

Era viernes por la noche y desde la ventana que se encontraba a su lado izquierdo, Hiroki podía contemplar el hermoso cielo negro bajo las luces de las ciudades por las que pasaban que al igual que las estrellas podían notarse efímeras y casi inexistentes pero en enormes cantidades. Ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente ni cuando fue a Sitka había podido contemplar el paisaje del viaje por haber estado preocupado en como saldría la farsa de hacer pasar a Akihiko como su prometido para que éste pudiera obtener la visa japonesa y quedarse viviendo en Japón.

Inevitablemente sonrió. Recordar que su vida entera tratando de olvidarse de su amor platónico, se fue al carajo en una semana en que de pronto recibió la petición de Akihiko para defraudar al Estado japonés e inventar esa farsa de matrimonio que desembocó en una irónica sorpresa al darse cuenta que Akihiko también estuvo enamorado desde los diez de él. Despegó su vista de la pequeña ventana y la dirigió de inmediato a su mano izquierda contemplando el anillo en oro blanco; ahora no podía pedirle nada más a la vida; excepto…. "¡qué aterrice el avión!" volteó a ver su reloj, a penas cuatro horas de las 14 y un leve mohín de disgusto se dibujo en sus finos labios "faltan diez…" pensó y sin querer volteó a ver al peligris durmiendo apaciblemente, haciendo que automáticamente relajara su expresión; después de todo, había sido idea de él viajar a Egipto.

Sinceramente cuando Akihiko hacía do semanas le preguntó qué país quisiera visitar, nunca imaginó que de verdad fueran a ir; pero las razones las consideraba más que suficientes. Después de que la prensa supiera del matrimonio del famoso escritor Hiroki había sido varias veces visitado por la prensa en la universidad Mitsuhashi, unos con el propósito de preguntarle sobre el nuevo puesto de rector de la Universidad de Tokio y otros usando aquello como excusa para hablar de aquel acontecimiento que sería dentro de un mes; en enero.

Hubiese querido irse por un poco más de tiempo pero a pesar de ser inicios de diciembre, los alumnos seguían en clases y el papeleo para tomar su nuevo puesto seguía pendiente; sin embargo la temporada alta de vacaciones y el estrés de Hiroki que incluso oprimía su mamá sobre él con los arreglos para la boda, hacían del viaje aparentemente el lugar perfecto para dejar de pensar en nimiendades.

—¡Tch!— cerró sus achocolatados ojos al sentir un leve punzón cerca del apéndice el cual hacía un mes había comenzado a tener. Suspiró cansado colocando su mano en aquel lugar que tantas molestias le causaba de vez en cuando, recordó que el médico le había hecho un chequeo general descartando cualquier problema de apéndice y asegurándole que eran pequeños espasmos por volver a tener una vida sexual activa después de mucho tiempo. Un par de pastillas para el dolor y se supone que se quitaría pero a veces le costaba creerlo porque dolía horrores a pesar de que las hubiera tomado; sin embargo en esa ocasión solamente era una leve molestia por lo que recostó su asiento para poder dormir al igual que Akihiko esperando que aquella sensación pasase.

—Pasajeros, se les informa que el vuelo 2489 con destino a Egipto está por aterrizar, por favor colóquense sus cinturones de seguridad.—

Hiroki abrió los ojos inmediatamente a penas esas palabras surcaron claramente sus oídos y con una enorme sonrisa subió su asiento y se abrochó el cinturón tratando de despabilarse en el camino.

—Usami-san puedo preguntarte qué estas haciendo— Akihiko lo miró dudoso mientras despegaba sus ojos del computador que tenía y miraba cómo inmediatamente Hiroki se levantaba de la nada y se colocaba rápidamente el cinturón.

—No me… llames así— respondió tímidamente Hiroki avergonzado cada que Akihiko lo llamaba con su nuevo apellido y aunque adoraba como sonaba, no podía aguantar los sonrojos que inconscientemente mostraba a Akihiko, ese calor en las mejillas lo hacía sonrojarse más y aunque sonara ilógico Hiroki estaba muy seguro que sus propios sonrojos le daban tanta vergüenza que se intensificaban —Por cierto, ¿qué no oíste? — trató de desviar la conversación— Dijeron que nos abrochemos los cinturones para el aterrizaje— mencionó notando cómo la cara de duda de Akihiko se convertía en una risa tierna

—U-sa-mi-san, nadie a dicho nada aún— con tono burlón el peligris lo vio divertido mientras era Hiroki quien ponía la cara de duda.

—Cla-ro que sí, lo acaban de decir— frunció levemente su ceño al notar el tono intencionado de su prometido —ponte el cinturón— y mágicamente la sonrisa de Akihiko se convirtió en una pequeña risa que lo hizo inflar las mejillas enojado —¡Bakahiko!...—

—Shhh amor, todos están durmiendo— el aludido inmediatamente volteó a ver a las personas que se encontraban alrededor suyo corroborando que el avión se encontraba en total silencio, o al menos esa área; aquello solo significaba una cosa. Volteó a ver su reloj corroborando que eran las tres de la mañana de la hora en Japón y haciendo cálculos faltaban cuatro o cinco horas para aterrizar, la maldita bocina había sido un sueño. Y como si Akihiko le leyera la mente le volvió a hablar sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.

—Tal parece que escuchas cosas dormido, hmp sería mejor si hablaras dormido— resolvió guardando los documentos abiertos y apagando la laptop

—¡hey! ¿y por qué?—

—Así podría saber qué piensas de mí— cambió su tono de voz a un susurró suave mientras cerraba la computadora y la colocaba en el compartimiento del asiento delantero. Sus ojos violetas se posaron sobre los achocolatados que le vieron por un segundo y desviaron la vista hacia otro lugar. Hiroki conocía esa mirada.

—Pero si ya sabes lo que pienso de ti— se excusó susurrando aquello y cuando su mirada la volvió a fijar al escritor éste ya se encontraba demasiado cerca desabrochando el cinturón que minutos antes se había colocado y volviendo a bajar el respaldo de aquel asiento para recostarlo levemente, Hiroki hizo un pequeño intento por detenerlo pero el peso de Akihiko caía inevitablemente sobre su cuerpo

—Entonces dímelo— le susurró al oído mientras levemente mordía su lóbulo izquierdo y empezaba a repartir besos ligeramente por el cuello del moreno.

—Eres…—cerró sus ojos por inercia al sentir que Akihiko mordía levemente su manzana de Adán impidiéndole hablar —pervertido— susurró y como respuesta obtuvo un beso en donde antes había mordido.

—¿Algo más?— Akihiko empezó a desabotonar los botones de la camisa ligera de Hiroki logrando meter una de sus frías manos para comenzar a acariciar la piel ajena bajo aquella tela fina.

—Aquí no— cerró sus ojos fuertemente mientras esperaba que Akihiko se detuviese aunque sabia que aquello era absolutamente imposible

—Jeh, entonces aquí esta mejor— inmediatamente sacó su mano de la camisa blanca para, con rapidez, desabrochar el cinturón del pantalón y meter su mano provocando que Hiroki inmediatamente tapara su boca con el dorso de su muñeca. Un ceño fruncido obtuvo Akihiko como respuesta a su atrevimiento y simplemente respondió con una sonrisa pícara que hizo a Hiroki preocuparse.

Un pequeño escalofrío que no pudo ocultar erizó su piel al sentir que Akihiko rozaba descaradamente sobre la tela de su ropa interior, dirigió sus manos en un intento de detenerlo pero el ojivioleta lo separó uniendo sus labios a los del moreno. El peso de Akihiko sobre él no le daba mucha opción a moverse, los labios del mayor intentando devorarlo le hacía dejarse llevar y el poco raciocinio que le quedaba le decía que en aquella posición nadie podría ver, por lo que resignado tragó en seco y se dejó llevar por aquel beso y aquellas manos expertas que habían pasado de la tela a tocar su piel caliente.

Un ligero frío se posó sobre su piel haciendo que Hiroki se tensara inmediatamente al sentir que Akihiko sacaba toda la extensión de su miembro a la quizá posible vista de cualquiera. Pero aún así la mano ahora cálida del peligris no dejaba de recorrer de forma parsimoniosa y lenta toda la longitud del ya despierto pene de Hiroki.

—Aki…A…— tensó de nueva cuenta sus músculos al sentir cómo Akihiko dejaba su boca y la dirigía hacia la pequeña abertura en su camisa para tomar con los dientes uno de sus pezones y comenzar a masajearlo con la lengua sin dejar que el ritmo que llevaba su mano disminuyera. Su lengua pasaba despacio por aquel botón palo rosa mientras su vista se dirigía de apoco hacia Hiroki quien la mantenía fuertemente cerrada. Apretó con los dientes aquel sensible lugar y, ante aquel tacto, Hiroki no pudo evitar jadear, lo que endulzó los oídos de su pareja. El movimiento de la mano del escritor comenzó a ser más rápido y por inercia Hiroki se acopló a ese movimiento con su cintura, volviendo a tapar su boca con el dorso de su mano mientras sentía la lengua de Akihiko pasar hacia su otro pezón y comenzar a succionar con ahínco como si quisiese alimentarse de él. Tragó en seco y su respiración comenzó a ser más errática que logró acompasar el movimiento de la boca de Akihiko quien había cerrado los ojos desde hacía poco.

—¡Mmgh!— y sus ojos se abrieron de pronto al escuchar su propia voz, presa de la mano de Akihiko que había acariciado uno de sus testículos sin haber podido darle opción a callar aquel gemido que sin duda se había escuchado fuerte. Akihiko frunció el ceño, alguien venía.

Las frazadas habían quedado tiradas en el suelo y lo primero y único que le dio tiempo a Akihiko de hacer fue recogerlas y tirárselas a Hiroki mientras se quitaba de encima del moreno y volteaba hacia los tacones que se habían detenido frente a él

—Buenas noches, ¿le puedo ayudar en algo?— mencionó amablemente la aeromoza al haber escuchado ruido a altas horas de la madrugada.

—Sí, verá, mi esposo tiene fiebre y necesito una bolsa con hielo, pero descuide no es grave, ya le di medicamento. La chica inmediatamente volteó a ver a Hiroki quien se había cubierto lo mejor posible con todas las frazadas que le habían dado y solamente mostraba sus ojos vidriosos.

—De acuerdo caballero, en seguida lo traeré— Akihiko volteó a ver a Hiroki con una sonrisa triunfadora y Hiroki le devolvió un ceño fruncido y un leve temblor, víctima de los nervios de ser descubierto y de un pequeño asunto que aún tenía pendiente con cierto escritor y que aún se encontraba oculto bajo tantas cobijas.

—Esperamos o quieres que atienda a Hiro-chan— un rubor inmenso se instaló en las mejillas de Hiroki abriendo sus ojos sobremanera y tapándose la cara completa de la vergüenza de oír hablar a Akihiko de aquella forma, definitivamente era algo a lo que no se acostumbraría jamás.

—Aquí tiene— a penas escuchó aquella voz, le pareció estúpidamente infantil parecer un niño bajo las cobijas y sacó su rostro para disimular cansancio pero en cambió lo que notó fue la preocupación de la mujer frente a ambos. —¿se encuentra bien?, creo que le subió la fiebre…— respondió con preocupación la aeromoza mientras Akihiko contenía la risa

—Amor, ¿te trae también el termómetro?, ¿aguantas la "fiebre" hasta que ella regrese?— Después de enfatizar aquella palabra Hiroki no podía más que morirse de vergüenza pensando que la chica sabía a lo que el imprudente de su prometido se refería.

—N-no, a-así está bien— terminó de modular su voz intentando parecer calmado lo cual no convenció a la chica hasta que la mirada seria de Akihiko y su tono amable diciéndole un "puede retirarse" la hizo dejar de ver al moreno para hacer una típica reverencia y volver a su puesto detrás de las cortinas de la puerta trasera del avión.

—¿está bien si con el hielo te bajo la temperatura?— Hiroki estuvo a punto de reclamar cuando los dedos de Akihiko en su boca le dieron a entender que la aeromoza aún podría escucharlos por lo que a regañadientes calló y cerró sus ojos mientras respiraba profundo al sentir cómo Usami quitaba las sábanas que lo cubrían y con sus finos dedos agarraba un cubo de hielo para recorrer con cuidado todo el miembro del castaño que no podía más que intentar controlar su respiración agitada. —eres perfecto…— susurró el peligris mientras contemplaba el aumento del tamaño con solo el rose de aquel cubito helado y resbaloso que pasaba por la piel ajena, lo pasó suavemente por el glande haciendo círculos despacio, dejando caer una gota fría justo en el centro haciendo que Hiroki sostuviera su mano de sorpresa y la retirara. La vista no podía ser más perfecta, unos ojitos achocolatados aguosos y las mejillas sonrojadas de Hiroki acompañado de la forma en que mordía su propio labio y lo miraba suplicante.

—Ya no… necesito—

—De acuerdo— sonrió besando suavemente los labios del profesor que poco a poco fue dejando de mordérselos, dejó el hielo a un lado y con sus manos frías de nuevo paso una por el pecho aun desnudo y la otra volviendo a masturbar a Hiroki estirando lo más que podía aquella piel sensible que después de ser jalada de aquella manera termino bañando su mano de aquel liquido blanco y caliente haciendo soltar un gran suspiro a Hiroki —¿Mejor?—

—Umm— asintió levemente Hiroki mientras dejaba salir las últimas exhalaciones agitadas por lo ocurrido, y a penas fijó su vista en Akihiko vio como esta lamía su mano viéndolo pícaramente.

—Sabes bien— respondió a la pregunta silente que Hiroki hacía con su vista perpleja y sin pensarlo dos veces el aludido, tomo una de las servilletas que le habían dado junto al vaso de hielo pero Akihiko frunció el ceño arrebatándole la mano del intento vano de Hiroki por limpiarlo; inmediatamente Akihiko pasó de su ceño fruncido a una mirada lujuriosa que Hiroki notó inmediatamente.

—¿Aki…— no pudo decir otra palabra más al sentir como era suavemente tomado de la barbilla y acercado a aquella mano ahora blanca por su culpa.

—¿Quieres limpiarlo?— su sonrisa se amplió al ver el rubor de Hiroki quien captó la indirecta haciéndole un leve puchero de fingida molestia.

—Pervertido— susurró mientras cerraba sus ojitos chocolate y comenzaba a lamer la mano del escritor para limpiarlo de su propia semilla dejando que aquellos ojos violáceos no perdieran detalle de la forma cómo lo hacía.

—No soy el único.—respondió sonriendo mientras quitaba su mano para reemplazarla por sus labios y besar de nueva cuenta a Hiroki que gustoso le respondía el beso; sin embargo fue abruptamente separado mientas Akihiko se levantaba del asiento.

—¿A dónde vas?— preguntó Hiroki delatando su inocencia que hizo sonreír al escritor.

—A deshacer lo que tú provocaste— mencionó bajando su mirada y Hiroki entendió a lo que éste se refería. —pero si lo hago aquí contigo yo no podría contener mi voz— le guiñó un ojo y Hiroki hizo un mohín de enojo no fingido.

—Hey eso no es justo— se cruzó de brazos mientras Akihiko sin siquiera hacer el intento de ocultar la erección dentro de su ropa le volteó a ver.

—Te lo compenso en el hotel ¿de acuerdo?— le sonrió de nueva cuenta y volteó para dirigirse al baño mientras Hiroki acomodaba sus ropas y se refundía entre las cobijas como antes lo había hecho, "estúpido bakahiko" al final siempre se salía con la suya…

Arribaron en el aeropuerto internacional de Egipto en el Cairo, sintiendo el calor sofocante al apenas salir por la puerta del avión, pero al entrar en el enorme aeropuerto el aire acondicionado niveló el ambiente de aquel caluroso lugar. Recogieron sus maletas y pasaron los controles de migración en donde corroboraron que sus papeles se encontraban en orden y les permitieron bajar las enormes gradas eléctricas al centro de aquel hermoso lugar

—Hmp— resopló Akihiko viendo el lugar concurrido lleno de turistas y grandes almacenes que se situaban dentro del aeropuerto

—¿Ocurre algo?— preguntó Hiroki desdoblando el itinerario que habían planeado con tan solo una semana de antelación.

—¿Dónde está el desierto?—

—¿Eh?—

—Se supone que estamos en Egipto, debería haber arena, camellos y gente árabe… no el mismo Taco Bell que hay en Shibuya— hizo un puchero señalando con su pulgar a su derecha donde podía verse el restaurante atiborrado de gente.

—Eh… lamento decepcionarte pero no estamos en un libro para que todo sea así— Hiroki entornó los ojos tratando de no reírse del peligris que miraba molesto aquel lugar. —pero descuida eso lo veremos pronto— resopló sin prestarle atención y comenzó a caminar volviendo a visualizar el itinerario mientras Akihiko le seguía detrás con las maletas de ambos dejando a un lado su molestia y cambiándola por una expresión más relajada al ver la leve sonrisa de Hiroki, quien caminaba hacia la salida. Esa suave sonrisa que ocultaba siempre de pequeño y de adolescente pero que ahora mostraba con más soltura y con exclusividad solo para él. Llegaron a la estación de taxis para ir hacia Giza, una de sus primeras paradas y donde se encontraba el hotel que reservaron. Justamente un taxi se paró frente a ellos y Akihiko sonrió aún más al ver por lo menos algo propio del país; un taxista con ropa árabe.

—Koll en nas beyetweldo ħorrīn we metsawyīn?— Sonrió el taxista y tanto Akihiko como Hiroki lo vieron con cara de duda. — Etwahablohom zawle w damīr—

—Yes, thank you—

—¡Bakahiko!—

—Es un taxi, seguro preguntó si nos lleva—

—¡Ni siquiera sabes si preguntó!—

—Hizo la entonación—

—Y cómo sabes que no es parte de su idioma ¿eh?— mientras entablaban la pequeña discusión el taxista comenzó a subir las cosas al taxi por lo cual Akihiko sonrió y le abrió la puerta a Hiroki para que entrara.

—Ves entendió— respondió sonriente mientras Hiroki lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y sin palabras para contestarle.

—Bien, nos habló en su idioma, es decir que no sabe inglés siquiera, ¿cómo planeas que nos lleve?— Bufó cruzando sus brazos pero Akihiko en cambio le guiñó un ojo.

-Giza, Guardian Guest House— el chofer asintió y el taxi se comenzó a dirigir hacia aquel lugar mientras Akihiko le daba una mirada divertida a quien de regreso le hacía un puchero de desaprobación mezclado con una tenue sonrisa que por capricho no quería dejar salir.

— baʕde b rōħ axaweyya— frenó el auto y a través de la ventana pudo verse frente a ellos el enorme hotel, siendo inmediatamente recibidos por la servidumbre del lugar.

—Ajá, God bless you too— respondió Akihiko sin entender ni una sola palabra de lo que había dicho el conductor y viendo el contador del taxi hizo la conversión con la app de su teléfono de libras egipcias a dólares, sacó el dinero de su billetera el cual aceptó el taxista devolviéndole el cambio.

—¡We lāzem yeʕamlo!— reverenció el taxista y Hiroki inmediatamente le tapó la boca a su prometido

—Dijazilan Choukran laka— pronunció Hiroki lo mejor que pudo viendo cómo el taxista sonreía ampliamente al entender algo en su lengua

— La choukr aala wadjib — el taxista agachó de nueva cuenta la cabeza y se fue de aquel lugar mientras Hiroki resoplaba satisfactoriamente, al menos sabía decir "muchas gracias".

—You learn our language very fast sir— respondió amablemente el propietario del hotel mientras reverenciaba a ambos hombres — Usami sama welcome to this hotel—

—A usted le pagué por que nos hable en japonés, así que hágalo— Akihiko lo miró con una mueca de lado alzando una ceja mientras el hombre frente a él le devolvía una sonrisa.

—Como guste Usami Akihiko, bienvenidos a mi Hotel, Guardian Guest House; soy Almahamed — hizo una leve reverencia a ambos hombres que habían contactado con el anteriormente para reservar la suite principal — Y si me permite decirlo en japonés también; Usami Hiroki, aprende rápido el idioma, ¿no es así?— volvió a repetir aquellas palabras y Hiroki se ruborizó de inmediato pensando que la pronunciación había sido un total fiasco pues solo contaba con un pequeño libro que consiguió antes del viaje para preguntar cosas básicas como agradecer.

—No me dio tiempo a que le diera yo permiso— respondió tajante el ojivioleta al ver de reojo el sonrojo de su prometido.

—Akihiko, es solo un decir— le volteó a ver mientras comenzaban a caminar hacia el interior de aquel lujoso lugar. —Gracias… aunque creo que no supe pronunciarlo adecuadamente— respondió al propietario.

—Al contrario, es de las mejores pronunciaciones que he escuchado de extranjeros; como se espera de un Usami— respondió simplemente tomando por sorpresa al profesor.

—Disculpe— preguntó Hiroki pero antes que el anfitrión de aquel lugar pudiera contestar Akihiko se acercó a Hiroki.

—Mi abuela es una de las mayores donadoras de fondos para la conservación arqueológica de la Esfinge—

—Y nosotros no podríamos estar más honrados que parte de la familia Usami haya escogido nuestro hotel para hospedarse en este viaje— sonrió el aludido dejando de caminar y dándose la vuelta para reverenciarlos, cayendo en cuenta ambos que se encontraban a la mitad de la recepción del enorme hotel con detallado egipcio en decoraciones parecidas a jeroglíficos.

—Hermoso— Hiroki contemplaba el enorme candelabro que se alzaba sobre ellos junto con las paredes de mármol del espacioso lugar y la enorme vista de la pared de más de dos metros convertida en ventanal que daba hacia las tres Pirámides de Giza como paisaje a aquella esplendida recepción.

—Si en verdad lo es— respondió Almahamed viendo fijamente al castaño sin percatarse de una mirada homicida que le contemplaba —¿le gusta?— desvió su vista hacia Akihiko y fingió cortesía con la pregunta realizada.

—Me encanta, allí está lo que tu querías también, Akihiko—

—Yo solo te quiero a ti— susurró colocando un beso en su mejilla lo que ocasionó que Hiroki dejara de contemplar la vista para mirar entre sorprendido y avergonzado a su pareja por tan poca discreción en un lugar tan concurrido como aquel y principalmente enfrente del propietario del lugar que personalmente había ido a atenderlos.

—Me acaban de avisar que sus maletas están en la suite, si me acompañan…— reverenció el anfitrión interrumpiendo, por lo que Hiroki se iba a inclinar para disculparse cuando Akihiko lo detuvo en seco antes que pudiera hacer la reverencia.

—Llévenos entonces— y en cuanto el aludido se volteó, Akihiko susurró al oído de su prometido —Un Usami no se disculpa— sentenció firme.

—¿Desde cuando te importa eso?—

—Desde que tu llevas el apellido supongo; además se lo debo a mi abuela por rechazar la herencia que me dejó mi abuelo— le sonrió mientras el elevador frente a ellos se abría para ir al nivel más alto de aquel lugar y entrar a la suite que se encontraba en la última planta.

—En media hora les subirán el almuerzo para que puedan descansar a gusto hoy y mañana comenzar con el itinerario que nos enviaron por correo que incluye visitar la Meseta de Gizá: Keops, Kefren, la Esfinge; la pirámide escalonada Saqqara y Menfis, y como agradecimiento por escoger el hotel, 30 minutos en Camello, guiados por Mr. Haisam.

—Perfecto, puede retirarse—

—Gracias Usami-sama— reverenció el hombre cerrando la puerta y dejándolos solos.

—Siempre supe que pesaba el apellido, pero no me imaginé que hasta acá—

—Solo acá, en Japón e Inglaterra— sonrió amargamente mientras copiaba lo que hacía su pareja que era sacar la ropa que estaba dentro de las maletas.

—Yo creo que en todo el Mundo, después de todo Usami Akihiko ha vendido millones de libros y esa parte del apellido no pesa en absoluto ¿verdad?— Akihiko le volteó a ver dibujándole una media sonrisa de lado a la respuesta de Hiroki, que desde los diez le hacía ver el lado bueno de tener una familia adinerada y nefasta a su parecer.

—¿Entonces, por qué me rechazaste el beso en el lobby?— preguntó sabiendo que el tsunderismo del profesor de literatura y ahora nuevo rector, era la razón principal de ser tan recatado.

—¡Eh! Etto, era… prudencia; estábamos en público — se excusó sintiendo los pasos del profesor dirigirse hacia él, intentó ignorarlo para seguir metiendo la ropa en uno de los gabinetes del cuarto pero antes de volver a la maleta fue tomado rápidamente del mentón por el peligris

—¿Y ahora que no lo estamos puedo besarte?—

—Jeh— bufó resignado dirigiendo sus ojos chocolate hacia los violáceos que lo miraban fijamente —tú sabes la respuesta— a penas terminó de pronunciar aquello la boca de Akihiko se junto a la suya para iniciar un beso casto que poco a poco se prolongaba más haciendo del silencioso cuarto uno donde podían escucharse claramente el jugueteo de sus lenguas encontrarse y los pequeños suspiros que emitían cada que se separaban por milímetros solo para tomar un poco de aire y seguir con aquella adicción que por mucho superaba los cigarros de Usami que había dejado el hábito por encontrarse con una mejor adicción, Hiroki.

—Room service — escucharon tras unos leves toquidos en la puerta.

—Maldito apellido, dijeron media hora y ni quince minutos han pasado—

—Tal vez Almahamed quiere ser amable con nosotros—

—Tal vez le gustes a Almahamed—

—¡No exageres!— lo reprendió separándose levemente de Akihiko mientras se bajaba la camisa que hacía poco había sido subida por el peligris quien suspiraba pesadamente.

—Te miraba diferente—

—Gaikokujin desu ka— (¿porque soy extranjero?) le señaló lo obvio y abrió la puerta para recibir a la chica vestida de egipcia con la azafata, pasando hacia el balcón donde se encontraba una pérgola dando vista hacia las pirámides y bajo ella una mesa circular para dos personas perfectamente decorada en donde la mucama sirvió la comida del lugar.

—Gracias y para la próxima dígale a ese tal Ahmjad…—

—Ex-excuse me, I don´t speak Japanese—

—It doesn´t matter, everything is fine, thanks— respondió rápido Hiroki mientras la acompañaba caballerosamente a la salida y le hacía una mirada matadora a Usami.

—Se llama Almahamed y ya déjalo, además... yo solo te quiero a ti— se aclaró la garganta tratando de sonar lo menos apenado posible pero sus mejillas sonrosadas que traspasaban la piel morena y esa mirada desviada no le ayudaban en lo absoluto.

—¿Me lo demuestras ahora antes del almuerzo?— insinuó el peligris sugerente a lo que Hiroki iba a responder afirmativamente cuando volvió a escuchar leves toques de la puerta.

—¿Sí?—

—Etto, sorry I forgot to let you know that mister Almahamed has prepared a dinner for you, here is the invitation— respondió temblorosa la chica al ver que Usami fruncía el ceño.

—Hmp, we´ll think about it— tomó la carta y cerró la puerta en la nariz de la mucama.

—Si confías en mí, vamos a ir—

—Hmp, de acuerdo— suspiró resignado viéndose entre la espada o la pared —además así le demuestro a Alhmad

—Almahamed—

—a Almahamed que tú eres mío—

—Jeje, eres un caso, vamos a comer— sonrió Hiroki de brazos cruzados dirigiéndose a la terraza mientras Akihiko lo tomaba por la cintura y se dirigían a almorzar.

Después de la comida a penas les dio tiempo para desempacar y una ducha antes que volviesen a escuchar el leve toquido de la puerta.

—Amor, atiende tú, no he terminado de secar mi pelo—

—Sí— abrió la puerta y la sonrisa de Almahamed le hizo fruncir levemente el ceño —son las cuatro, dijo cena—

—Lo sé Usami-sama pero esperaba que conocieran las instalaciones del lugar, para sentirse más cómodos y hacerles una propuesta de otros lugares a visitar—

—Me parece excelente, es mejor que solo guiarnos por el itinerario que Asahina nos hizo favor de hacer— respondió Hiroki quien había salido del baño para terminar de escuchar las últimas palabras del joven dueño del lugar.

—Perfecto, qué dice usted Usami-sama—

—Si mi esposo quiere, eso haremos— le miró retadoramente lo cual fue obviado por el anfitrión. Salieron del lugar empezando a recorrer todos los pisos que el inmenso hotel poseía, viendo el living por donde habían entrado, dos jardines a los costados con una fuente en medio y al aire libre, pasaron por el área de restaurante, las cuatro piscinas a disposición, el área de jacuzzi que el anfitrión señaló como innecesaria ya que la suite que tenían contaba con su propio jacuzzi; todo aquello hizo del recorrido un par de horas que no planeaban gastar después del largo viaje en avión.

—Y éste es el gimnasio— señaló Almahamed las instalaciones

—¿Un gimnasio?— se preguntó Hiroki en voz alta

—Sí amor, para cuando los huéspedes vengan sudorosos del desierto y quieran venir a sudar más— respondió sarcásticamente el peligris recibiendo inmediatamente un codazo en el brazo

-Y por último les parece si vamos al comedor, una pareja que rentó una de las suits se va hoy y será su cena de despedida en conjunto con la suya de bienvenida— Akihiko dejó de enojarse con aquel sujeto al escuchar aquellas palabras, al menos no serían los únicos. A penas llegaron al comedor vieron la mesa para aproximadamente diez personas, de las cuales solo faltaban ellos tres.

—Lamentamos la espera, estábamos dando un recorrido— se disculpo Almahamed y prosiguió a presentarlos—

—Ellos son Akihiko y Hiroki Usami, quienes se quedaran en nuestro hotel por una semana— ambos hombres se inclinaron y junto a ellos los demás se levantaron de la mesa para saludar. —El es Karim, el subgerente en administración; Abdullah quien será su guía turístico; Kamal guía turístico principal del hotel para la ciudad del Cairo y para completar el personal, Mohammed encargado de la seguridad tanto del hotel como de los huéspedes que habitan aquí. Ahora si me permiten presentarlos…

—No hay necesidad gracias. Soy Masamune Takano mucho gusto— comenzó presentándose el huésped de la suit del ala Oeste que partiría al día siguiente. —Y este es mi pareja Onodera Ritsu—

—Akihiko-san—

—Onodera que gusto verte aquí— inclinó la cabeza ante el muchacho de ojos verdes que lo miraba feliz.

—¿se conocen?— sí, el fue mi editor antes de Aikawa.

—Un placer verlo de nuevo sensei— sonrió y los cuatro se sentaron en la gran mesa rectangular viéndose de frente y comenzando a hablar sobre el viaje mientras la cena era servida.

—…Sí, yo también creí que Isaka no daba vacaciones, pero me las debía por el último libro que publiqué y que desgraciadamente beneficio a ese idiota—

—Kamijou-san— susurró Ritsu hacia Hiroki mientras ambos semes se burlaban de su actual jefe.

—Hace mucho que no me llamaban por mi apellido— respondió como si nada mientras le prestaba atención al castaño que inmediatamente se ruborizaba.

—Ehh gomen! Lo siento en verdad! ¡Eso significa que ya se casó!— se alarmó el chico mientras Hiroki le hacía ademán de bajar silencio aunque nadie hubiese escuchado.

—No aún no, será dentro de un mes aproximadamente—

—Ah, qué bien es que no me quería perder su boda que será transmitida por televisión— comentaba aliviado Ritsu mientras Hiroki tragaba en seco recordando aquella leve presión de la prensa por ver la primera pareja homosexual de famosos japoneses casarse.

—Gracias, creo— le sonrió nervioso mientras volvía su vista al plato pero las palabras del ojiverde lo hicieron subir la vista.

—No al contrario, gracias a usted. Yo… es por ustedes que decidimos con Takano casarnos.— respondió quedito Ritsu llamando la atención de Hiroki.

—¿En verdad?—

—Sí, desde la publicación del libro de sensei hasta el anuncio de la boda y que no hayan tenido miedo a la prensa o a qué digan los demás, me convencieron de aceptar la propuesta de Masamune— respondió sonriendo a lo cual Hiroki visualizó la mano izquierda del castaño corroborando el anillo de compromiso.

—Eso me alegra, felicitaciones—

—Gracias, igual a usted Usami-san; la historia de ambos que sensei relató en su primer libro y también en el hasta ahora último libro es realmente hermosa—

—¿Hermosa?, me parece más una tragicomedia con un final romántico— aceptó el moreno recordando lo irónico de su vida con el peliplata —de verdad estar veinte años sin saber que sentíamos lo mismo por el otro fue realmente difícil— se río levemente

—Yo pasé casi quince años, así que creo entender lo que se siente y por eso no puedo estar más feliz que ver el final feliz de los libros de sensei en la vida real… ha cambiado mucho su forma de escribir—

—Yo también me di cuenta de ello, gracias por tu cumplido— sonrió ampliamente Hiroki por primera vez en la velada. Siempre creyó que los libros de Akihiko podían cambiar el corazón de muchas personas y no solo el suyo, pero ser parte de la vida del peligris y que le agradezcan por ser ejemplo de lo que es capaz el amar a alguien tanto como para esperarlo, jamás creyó que fuera posible pero frente a él tenía una futura pareja de esposos que en parte había decido casarse por uno de los libros de Akihiko que relataba su vida con él. En verdad valía la pena arriesgare incluso al qué dirán, si ello conllevaba que no solo su vida y la de Akihiko fueran felices sino también hubiese un poquito de felicidad en la vida de quienes leyeran a su prometido.

—Ah sí, toma—

—¿Qué es?— preguntó recibiendo un papel doblado en varias mitades.

—Perdona lo usado, es el itinerario que seguimos con Takano para nuestra estadía aquí, aunque fue por poco más tiempo que la semana que tienen ustedes espero puedan visitar la mayoría de lugares— Hiroki asintió inmediatamente dándole una ojeada a aquella hoja y agradeciendo el detalle. Seguramente con aquel papel, el hecho por Asahina y el que le daría su guía turístico el viaje sería perfecto.

 **Y hasta acá me quedo!**

 **Sí, soy una inútil para hacer drabbles y one-shots porque ahora terminan en long fics u.u**

 **Hechos fácticos! (o algo así)**

 **el aeropuerto existe**

 **El hotel también existe y está a cinco minutos de las pirámides! n.n es bellísimo búsquenlo, hay un montón de fotos**

 **Hay taco bell en Japón y un anuncio japonés en youtube demasiado random o.o busquen "taco bell japan access rap" y aparece el rap O.o**

 **el idioma que escribí allí es árabe egipcio y ni yo sé qué escribí xD**

 **Lo único árabe que busqué fue Dijazilan Choukran laka (lo que dijo Hiroki que fue "muchas gracias") y La choukr aala wadjib (que responde el chofer "el deber no se agradece" que es como decir "de nada")**

 **Ah sí, robe un itinerario de viaje a Egipto en Internet xD a ver qué tal lo acoplo xD**

 **Me pareció un poco interesante mezclar idiomas así que hay un poquito de lo que sé de japonés aquí (ése lo traduzco en los paréntesis, n.n)**

 **Espero les haya gustado y si aunque sea les gustaron los datos curiosos les invito a dejar review** **yo digo que llega al threeshot o veré si se queda en two pero de seguro lo continuo xD**

 **Hasta más minimum no tan minimum :3**


	2. Giza y El Cairo

**Dios bendiga al que hizo Wikipedia! xD sin eso no podría hacer este fic xD**

 **Etto, hice un descubrimiento filosófico (?) si escribo demasiado ni yo me acuerdo de cada cap xD así que dividí a la mitad este (que originalmente era de 17 págs) así que ahora queda cortito y se me hace que serán com caps (mi ineptitud para hacer one shots supera límites :s)**

 **Mil gracias a las que dejaron su review n.n En verdad me encanta saber de nuevo de ustedes (que aún me recuerdan kyaaa!) y a la vez saber que hay chicas nuevas que también les gustó Hirohiko ¡domo en serio! :') el pequeño fandom crack aumenta! Fuck yeahhhhh ok ahora sí sin más la conti!**

—¿Quieres montar a camello o no?—

—Quiero montarte a ti pero igual eso no hará que me levante de la cama—

—¡Bakahiko!— se sonrojó el profesor mientras le lanzaba su ropa a la cara del escritor que aún continuaba intentando dormir agotado por el viaje del día anterior.—En media hora salimos o los dos, o yo solo con el guía— frunció el ceño ante el acto infantil de Akihiko de taparse completamente la cara con las sabanas egipcias; ahora que lo recordaba cuando eran pequeños y dormían juntos, cada vez que Hiroki amanecía abrazado por el peligris, inmediatamente se zafaba del abrazo por nervios, le aventaba una almohada y lo obligaba a levantarse pero solo lograba que Akihiko se aferrara a la almohada más y se cubriera con las sábanas, justo como lo hacía en ese instante… "hay algunas cosas que no cambian", pensó el moreno al contemplar la misma escena.

—No me molestaría que te adelantes— bostezó mientras se cubría con las colchas de nuevo

—Almahamed podría ser el guía— respondió sonriendo Hiroki al ver cómo el peligris tiraba con desgana las sábanas a un lado y se dirigía al baño para alistarse.

—Kimi ga katta to omou— (creo que ganaste) respondió ligeramente Akihiko plantando un beso suave en la mejilla del moreno para ducharse en lo que Hiroki sonreía satisfactoriamente y se dirigía a ver el itinerario que Ritsu le había dado.

Bajaron a desayunar y se dirigieron a la salida donde un par de camellos los esperaban

—Bienvenidos, soy Abdullah y seré su guía en el viaje— respondió seriamente el árabe entregándoles un Kafiyyeh

—Genial otro Al no se qué— respondió Akihiko mientras recibía la prenda de diversos colores en el que predominaba el azul pavo real.

—Akihiko no insultes, tch— iba a regañarlo más cuando sintió una punzada en su vientre que esta vez no pudo ocultar del mayor, lo cual le parecía extraño pues no solía tener ese dolor tan seguido.

—¿Hiroki estás bien?—

—Hai, solo me dolió el estómago… creo que me cayó mal el desayuno— se excusó el moreno desviando la mirada, no quería interrumpir el viaje y menos por algo así.

—¿Quieres medicina?—

—¿Usami-san se encuentra bien?—

—Estoy bien y no quiero medicina, solo vamos— respondió haciendo su mejor sonrisa y ambos hombres aunque no satisfechos con la respuesta decidieron seguir el viaje. Se colocaron el kafiyyeh sobre la cabeza como les había indicado el guía y se subieron cada uno en un camello para iniciar el pequeño viaje de diez minutos hacia la necrópolis de Giza cuyo centro de atención eran sus tres pirámides: Keops, Kefrén y Micerinos, comenzando así el segundo día de su viaje.

El calor que iba en aumento cada vez, se aminoraba por mucho con la prenda que cargaban en la cabeza y que era común ver en los cientos de personas turistas que comenzaban a ver alrededor. Hiroki agradecía que aunque por su mente levemente pasara la universidad y su papeleo, confiarle a Miyagi aquella tarea y dejar el teléfono en la habitación hacía que no tuviera ninguna carga hasta el momento y podía concentrarse en ver con detalle aquel lugar completamente diferente a las calles atiborradas de flores de sakura en Japón, cuando aquí no había ningún árbol a la vista y las mesetas de arena eran demasiadas.

—¿Cuál prefieren?— comentó el monótono guía viendo a ambos hombres.

—De izquierda a derecha— comentó Hiroki con la vista fija en las tres enormes pirámides que contemplaba ahora ya no en libros.

—Entonces con Keops— bajaron del camello seguidos por parte del guía y viendo las entradas de las pirámides a unos metros sobre la tierra. Solo vendían trescientas entradas por día y el hotel se encargaba de recoger las respectivas a las ocho de la mañana que comenzaba la entrega, por lo que al recibir los boletos de Abdullah pagaron y se adentraron a la primera pirámide que por dentro era calurosa, seca y el ambiente se tornaba más polvoriento a medida que iban avanzando. Sin embargo, a pesar de ello la estructura arquitectónica y los pasadizos levemente iluminados eran perfectos, podía notarse el detalle de la estructura en piedra calizo. Si por fuera se notaban que eran millones de piedras rectangulares por dentro se notaba que eran muchísimas más. Mientras Hiroki escuchaba atentamente la historia de las pirámides por parte del guía, Akihiko no perdía tiempo en sacar, al igual que la gente que entraba a la pirámide, la cámara fotográfica y con flash tenue sacar cuanta foto podía de aquel lugar levemente estrecho. Salieron de aquel lugar y el número de personas fuera se había triplicado, lo cual era más que factible por lo famoso de la necrópolis de Giza.

—Por cuestiones de restauración y mantenimiento, cada pirámide permanece cerrada durante un año en turnos rotativos— comentó el guía mientras amablemente ayudaba a Hiroki a subir a su camello lo cual le provocó malestar al peligris que intentó obviar de inmediato pues el señor era mayor y para nada atractivo, lo cual contrastaba con el propietario del hotel quien había notado, no pasaba desapercibido por varias mujeres que se hospedaban allí.

—Eso significa que una de las pirámides está cerrada ¿verdad?— preguntó Hiroki después de agradecerle al señor quien montó su camello y los tres continuaron el viaje hacia la segunda

—Este año está cerrada Micerinos, pero para la familia Usami, por hoy se abrió solo para ustedes— respondió el guía a lo que Hiroki no pudo más que ampliar la sonrisa que se había instalado en su rostro desde que habían salido de la primera pirámide.

—Apuesto a que fue Ahem—

—Almahamed, y no lo digas así Akihiko; no creo que él…

—Sí fue Almahamed— respondió el guía mientras volvía a dejar el camello en los establos a la par de cada pirámide, a la vez que Akihiko le hacía un puchero a Hiroki con la mirada y Hiroki respondía subiendo los hombros en duda de lo que acaba de escuchar del guía —comentó que tal vez al señor Usami Hiroki le gustaría…ver las tres— terminó de comentar en un susurró frente a la mirada enojada del peligris.

—Bien, sí es así entremos— y antes que Abdullah se ofreciera a bajar a Hiroki, Akihiko no espero si quiera que el camello se terminase de sentar para tomar por la cintura a Hiroki y bajarlo él mismo recibiendo un pequeño puchero del moreno que bien valía la pena con tal de no dejarle el paso libre al posible aprovechado que era su guía, según Akihiko. Entraron a la segunda pirámide a través de unas pequeñas gradas que también daban a una de las principales rutas hacia las tumbas de los faraones, las cuales ahora solo servían de adorno pues el museo arqueológico se había encargado de sacar y conservar en otro lugar los sarcófagos.

Finalmente después de almorzar en uno de los restaurantes más cercanos al sitio arquitectónico, llegaron a la última pirámide, Kefrén, en donde la entrada, al contrario de las otras dos, era hacia abajo y para entrar al cuarto principal había que ir agachado la mayoría del camino, que eran cien metros aproximadamente, pegando su espalda casi con el techo. Terminaron por visitar las edificaciones más sobresalientes de las 32 que conformaban la Necrópolis de Giza, incluyendo la Esfinge y mastabas que eran pirámides más pequeñas hasta que el guía les comunicó que cerraban a las cinco por lo que les quedaba media hora que aprovecharon para ir a varias de las tiendas de souvenir que se encontraban ya en la entrada del lugar.

—¿Quién es ella?— se detuvo Akihiko frente a un enorme cuadro de una egipcia con un enorme bastón y detalles de diamante y oro en sus brazos y muñecas, uno de los pocos cuadros que mostraban una imagen clara y hermosa.

—Es una réplica de Nefertari, la primera esposa de Ramses II y una de las reinas más hermosas de la dinastía Egipcia, mañana podríamos visitar su tumba pues no está en esta Necrópolis—

—Es muy bonita— se quedó detenido viéndola mientras intentaba reconocerla de algún lado.

—Hey, bakahiko se te olvida algo— comentó molesto Hiroki señalando su argolla mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—¿Celoso?— y esa pequeña risa arrogante le hizo fruncir más el ceño

—No soy el único—

—La diferencia es que ella hace mil años que está muerta, y Aladín

—Almahamed—

‑Y Almahamed y su estúpida sonrisa nos esperan al regresar al hotel— sentenció viendo los adornos de baño de oro similares a los que cargaba la mujer del retrato, tomó un brazalete con detalles de circonia en rojo y se lo colocó a Hiroki en el brazo.

—Nos llevamos esto— sonrió y Hiroki le hizo un puchero idéntico a cuando tenía diez años, Akihiko rió, habían cosas que definitivamente no cambiaban.

Regresaron del viaje en el que Hiroki sumido por la náusea de andar tanto tiempo en camello terminó dormido sobre la cama a penas la tocó, lo que le dio tiempo a Akihiko a guardar los regalos que había comprado para su papá con quien había hecho las pases, para la familia Kamijou y por último otro par para Asahina e Isaka por organizar el viaje, lo cual fue idea de Hiroki aunque Akihiko había insistido en que ellos no merecían los regalos pues era su obligación por haber olvidado el papeleo para su visa lo cual le había traído problemas y porque con su fama Isaka había podido vender sus libros a nivel internacional; lo mínimo que podía hacer era ser su esclavo personal; pero igual allí estaba el susodicho regalo para él.

El tercer día fue más agitado que el primero en cuanto a lugares visitados pues, parte del viaje fue modificado para que Akihiko supiera que no solamente había arena en Egipto y eso se podía contemplar en el centro del Cairo, en donde pasaron medio día recorriendo la enorme ciudad

—Mjm, otro KFC—

—Y con ése es el último, nos vamos de aquí— sentenció Hiroki al ver el restaurante de comida frita, al parecer la internacionalización del mercado alimenticio había llegado hasta aquellos lugares, y no habían llegado precisamente para ver aquello, aunque en sus manos cargaban cientos de bolsas con ropa del lugar que compraban más por recuerdo que por usarla. Sin embargo, la última visita que el guía aconsejó dejó boquiabierto a Hiroki quien observó desde lo lejos el Museo de Antigüedades Egipcias; entrando en aquel lugar que percataron de que se encontraba mucho más lleno de lo que estaba el aeropuerto, pues en él se concentraba la historia completa de Egipto y sus más de 90 pirámides y templos.

—Bien, parece que llegamos en buen momento, síganme— pronunció levemente el guía a ambos extranjeros para llevarlos a una de las atracciones del lugar. Un concurso de historia fue lo que les anunció Abdullah traduciendo uno de los anuncios del museo e inmediatamente Akihiko volteó a ver a Hiroki quien le hizo una mirada cómplice.

—Donde participo— preguntó Hiroki sin siquiera saber el premio, en la universidad había llevado un semestre entero de historia y estaba seguro que aunque fuera temática egipcia, recordaba mucho de las investigaciones y algunas tesis que corregía de fondo por lo que al entrar a la ronda de serie de preguntas en la que varios participantes concursaban, no fue sorpresa para Akihiko saber quién se había ganado el primer lugar.

—Y a eso debo decirle que es propio del apellido Kamijou ¿no?—

—Jeh, en eso sí me enorgullezco— le comentó feliz el moreno al bajar del escenario donde había estado sentado respondiendo las preguntas junto con los demás concursantes y sus leves quejidos de "damn Chinese people"

—Fel karama weldij metsawyeen— respondió una mujer tras de Hiroki.

—Dice que tiene que ir por su premio— respondió amablemente Abdullah conservando aún su semblante de posible homicida en potencia que causaba miedo a algunos niños que lo veían pasar.

—De acuerdo, ¿qué será?— preguntó volteando a ver el anuncio del concurso en letras árabe egipcias, dando por sentado que no podría averiguar cual sería.

—Faraón por un día; o al menos así le dicen a maquillarlo y disfrazarlo como en la antigua época— respondió el guía lo mas serio que pudo aunque podía notarse cierto brillo de interés en los ojos.

—¿Eh?— los ojos chocolate de Hiroki se agrandaron ante las palabras del árabe mientras Akihiko reprimía una risa nada disimulada al escuchar aquello.

—Creo que estará perfecto para la otra ciudad a la que iremos a almorzar— respondió monótonamente el guía mientras Akihiko veía cómo varias chicas le reverenciaban a Hiroki para indicarle con señas cual era el camino a seguir.

—Hmp, ahora que estoy en la ciudad, puedo separarme de ustedes—

—¿Akihiko?—

—Por supuesto, creo que su esposo tardará en que lo alisten— respondió el guía.

—Entonces le encargo a Hiroki por favor— respondió agradecido mientras miraba a Hiroki y le daba un suave y rápido beso en los labios que hizo al moreno quedarse estático, suspirando resignado a saber que aunque le diera vergüenza en público y estuviera en otro país Akihiko jamás dejaría de hacer aquello.

—¿Y a donde vas?— le preguntó tratando de desviar la atención de las mujeres que habían desviado la mirada ante aquel beso, para una región tan cerrada y discreta como Egipto no era normal ver aquella clase de comportamiento.

—Takano me dijo que visitara una librería de por acá, y la mayoría de gente que vimos afuera son extranjeros así que podré ubicarme rápido— respondió sonriente Akihiko mientras se alejaba de ambos.

—Tiene mi teléfono Usami-sama para cualquier emergencia— respondió el guía y ambos se quedaron solos…

Hiroki cerró sus ojos al oír las tijeras cortar su cabello para emparejarlo. Mientras que oía decir algunas palabras en árabe a la chica que le delineaba los ojos

—Dice que sus pestañas son muy largas y que si cierra los ojos fuerte no puede trabajar— Hiroki le agradeció a Abdullah por la ayuda aunque aquel hombre le hubiese ocultado a Hiroki un pequeño detalle; que seguro con el tiempo se daría cuenta y es que, antes de comenzar a maquillar al moreno habían notado que el cabello de este era ligeramente largo por lo que las estilistas le habían pedido hacer una pequeña modificación al guía pues sería un desperdicio desaprovechar tales hebras castañas claras; a lo que Abdullah observando la finura del hombre a quien cuidaba no dudó que aquella propuesta de las mujeres era perfecta, y consintió que al menos en detalles ínfimos como el cabello fuera de reina y no de faraón…

—Me comenta otra estilista que las extensiones de su pelo duran quince días pero que se las puede quitar cuando quiera con un acondicionador que le van a dar.— volvió a repetir el guía tratando de dar el mensaje completo de todas las chicas que hablaban al mismo tiempo.

—De acuerdo— Suspiró Hiroki al sentir que dejaban de cortar su cabello falso que llegaba un poco mas bajo de media espalda para dejarlo a la altura de los hombros, pero aún así las mujeres siguieron tocando su cabello, agregando tanto a la mitad como al final del cabello decoraciones en dorado y poniendo sobre su cabeza una corona con un diseño de pavo real dorado cuyas alas cubrían parte de su cabeza acoplándose con el liso de su cabello.

Sintió finalmente que maquillaban tanto sus labios como sus parpados lo cual no le dio buen augurio, a pesar de saber que los egipcios también maquillaban sus ojos; y cuando todo terminó y volteo a ver al guía, éste se quedó sin habla totalmente ruborizado lo cual le causó extrañeza al profesor.

—Did you finish?— intentó hablar en inglés pero las chicas que lo atendieron no le respondieron y en cambio traían un gigante collar dorado que pusieron alrededor del cuello de Hiroki. Y ellas mismas guardaron silencio ante la figura de Hiroki quien fruncía el ceño al no tener siquiera un espejo donde verse.

—Abdullah, podrías decirles que traigan…—guardó silencio ante la mirada ida de su guía en él.

—Nefertari— respondió quedito y le siguieron una serie de palabras que no entendió por parte de las mujeres que estaban a su alrededor.

—¿Nefertari?—

—Quiero decir Usami-sama— salió de sus cavilaciones al escuchar la voz de Hiroki quien lo miraba extrañado.

—¿Podrían traerme un espejo?— respondió tajante al ver que el guía a pesar de haber reaccionado lo seguía viendo fijamente.

—C-claro, sí sí— desvió de pronto su mirada el árabe para dirigirse a las mujeres quienes le pasaron inmediatamente un espejo y Hiroki pudo contemplar la estupefacción de quienes lo veían…

—La mujer del cuadro— oyó Hiroki tras su espalda esa voz profunda que tanto conocía.

—Akihiko— Lo volteó a ver y la misma mirada de su guía la encontró en las orbes violáceas que lo miraban inquieto; y no pudo más que sonrojarse pues al haberse visto frente al espejo, su imagen era idéntica a la de una mujer

—¡¿Hiroki?!—

—Espera, ¡no sabías que era yo, baka!— Se levantó rápido del asiento en donde lo tenían, inflando sus mejillas y dirigiéndose asesinamente a su prometido que había visto embobado a una "chica" sin saber que era él.

—Jeh, es que te ves diferente— puso ambas manos a sus costados dando un par de pasos hacia atrás conforme su moreno amor avanzaba hacia él.

—Emm, el viaje a Luxur será interesante— sentenció el guía y ambos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para voltearlo a ver. Aquella pequeña, casi inexistente sonrisa en el rostro del serio árabe les daba muy mala espina…

 **Perdonen el atraso! Para variar yo y mis atrasos monumentales u.u pero para las que ya me conocen por mis testamentos en las notas sabrán que viene: y para las que no, les digo xD: viene el resumen! (también para mí que ni me acuerdo que puse)**

 **Día 1: llegan en avión y cena con Ritsu y Takano.**

 **Día 2: Necrópolis de Giza**

 **Día 3: Viaje a El Cairo, y conversión del pobre Hiro-chan**

 **Día 4: Ir a Luxur (próximamente…)**

 **Y aquí vamos :D lindas es un placer que me lean y más que me comenten :3 para así saber si les gusta la historia y a ver un peque reto… sin voltear a ver el fic escriban el nombre del tipo del hotel que nunca se le queda a Akihiko xD**

 **Ah sí, sí… más curiosidades!**

 **Sip, solo venden 300 boletos para cada pirámide y una permanece cerrada u.u**

 **Busquen Nefertari xD la de la pared con pelo largo y con otra diosa a la par xD**

 **KFC: Kentuky Fried Chiken, mi profesor de japonés nos comentaba que en Navidad, los japoneses creen que es Santa Claus y comen KFC el 24 O.o**

 **Un beso y espero publicar prontito nee?**


	3. De frascos, profecías y tradiciones

**Hola chicas! Regrese re feliz de ver que fue aceptado mi fic y más que todo que sus comentarios me han atiborrado de ideas! En verdad hasta cosas que no tenía ni pensadas y que ya las tengo anotadas para mis demás fics o éste en verdad domo!**

 **Me tardé un poco ahora que volví a estudiar u.u y que modifiqué este cap porque a todas les gustó ver a Akihiko celoso y aprovechando a Nefertari cambié el fic para dar más celos a nuestro adorado escritor (inserte risa malvada aquí) xD sin más les dejo el fic :3**

 **Ah, sí: nos quedamos en que van a Luxor! (día 4, Hiro de Nefertari a ver qué tal) xD**

Puesto que habían pasado todo el día en El Cairo, Hiroki y Akihiko volvieron en la tarde al hotel para dejar lo que habían comprado y salir con un maletín de mudada de ropa, volver a cargar la cámara fotográfica y darse un baño de nuevo para refrescarse del intenso calor en el que habían estado todo el día a pesar que eran principios de diciembre. Por otra parte Abdullah al dejarlos en la entrada, se sentó en una de las bancas fuera del hotel, sacando un cigarro y esperando afuera por el regreso de sus clientes para ir en uno de los trenes-hostales para pasajeros que viajaban de noche.

—Buena vista la que tuviste todo el día— Los ojos negros de Abdullah se posaron sobre la puerta de salida del lujoso hotel para encontrarse con los ojos verdes de Almahamed quien lo miraba con una sonrisa torcida de superioridad.

—Solamente hice mi trabajo— terminando de prender el cigarro que jugaba en sus manos, mientras dejaba la mirada filosa y la dirigía al cielo estrellado.

—Sí claro, trabajo de mirarle el culo a Hiroki mientras su esposo no te ve— Abdullah exhaló el humo ignorando las palabras de su jefe quien se sentaba a la par de la banca y le arrebataba el cigarro de las manos —ya que ayer me dijiste que el idiota de Usami odió meterse a las pirámides, conseguí pase al área de restauración de la tumba de Merenptah para mi coartada.—

Abdullah frunció el ceño por las palabras de Almahamed que ahora fumaba de su cigarro; recordaba haber conocido a la pareja de prometidos en la cena de bienvenida, y podía decir con toda certeza que Hiroki no pasaba desapercibido, esos rasgos finos, tez morena clara y expresión sobria no pasaban por alto, por lo que era normal que el dueño del hotel se fijara en el moreno y más aún con el récord de mujeriego que tenía Almahamed quién más de una vez había logrado seducir a las huéspedes de su hotel. Pero la propuesta que le había dicho después de esa cena, lo había dejado boquiabierto.

"Lo quiero", fueron las únicas dos palabras que respaldaban su excusa de tomar a Hiroki por la fuerza; era de esperarse que Hiroki estando comprometido no le hubiese puesto la mínima atención al árabe anfitrión por muy atractivo que éste fuera y a Abdullah le daba gusto ver el orgullo de su jefe pisoteado de aquella manera y más cuando en la cena constató cómo Almahamed no perdía de vista su objetivo; pero de ello a pedirle deshacerse de Akihiko para aprovecharse de su esposo era totalmente distinto.

—Demasiado callado para mi gusto— espetó Almahamed inhalando de nuevo del cigarro robado y sacando de su traje una pequeña botella, —que Nefertari entre a la tumba sólo y dásela—

—Mjm, sabe … cambié de opinión—

—¿Eh?— Almahamed lo volteó a ver y las orbes negras del guía turístico se posaron sobre su jefe arrebatándole el cigarro que le había sido robado.

—Lo drogo si yo también me lo cojo— lo vio retador posando el cigarro en sus labios.

—Hmp ya te había dicho que ése culo era mío—

—Entonces haga el trabajo sin mí, le recuerdo jefe que a diferencia de usted Akihiko sí confía en mí—

—¿Por qué lo dices?— soltó posando sus orbes verdes esmeralda sobre los del guía; recordando el odio en el rostro de Akihiko cada vez que se acercaba siquiera a la pareja.

—Me dejó solo con Hiroki en el museo por media hora— sonrió volteando a ver la cara de sorpresa mal disimulada de Almahamed —si quiere pregunte— y su sonrisa se amplió al desafiar a su jefe de aquella forma.

—Tch, aunque lo digas, no se puede; la droga no alcanzaría para quitarle el dolor de ser cogido dos veces, no me voy a arriesgar— Almahamed suspiró bajo viendo la cara seria que siempre traía Abdullah, esa que ahora lo miraba con superioridad —Hagamos algo, lo violó y tú te lo quedas para hacerle lo que se te venga la gana, igual no solo un agujero tiene— espetó volteando a ver la mirada oscura del guía turístico fumando a la par suya — ¿trato?—

—Trato— Abdullah frunció el ceño, aunque hubiese quedado de acuerdo con Almahamed tenía la sensación de haber perdido aquella batalla; en la que como siempre su jefe, con dinero, cara atractiva y poder siempre se salía con lo que quería.

—Hiroki-san buenas noches— Almahamed cambió de pronto su semblante al ver a Hiroki y Akihiko asomarse por la puerta de salida.

—Usami Hiroki— respondió Akihiko viendo inquisidoramente a Almahamed y a lo lejos se pudo escuchar una risa reprimida por parte del árabe que pisaba su cigarro ya acabado. Almahamed lo volteó a ver rencoroso, expresión que pasó por alto en el árabe de orbes negras inclinando su cabeza a ambos esposos.

—¿Listos para el viaje?—

—Hai— respondieron ambos al unísono mientras los tres se subían a uno de los taxis del lugar.

—War a seblant ne vez, gant an arz, pal Nefertari raksoñjet ebet, hag er seurt frankiz-mañ Emañ lec'hiet e wir dalvoudegezh gant an?— le susurró Almahamed a Abdullah antes que éste último se subiera al taxi, " Cuida por mí a Nefertari, porque si todo sale como yo quiero, de Egipto ya no sale; te diste cuenta que es más que un culo bonito ¿no?" Abullah volteó a ver ante el susurró de aquel hombre y asintió con la cabeza mientras guardaba el frasco que aún cargaba en sus manos dentro de sus ropas…

Tomaron el último tren de la tarde de la ciudad hacia Luxor el cual les tomó toda la noche y llegaron en la mañana a aquel pueblo con ruinas antiguas que comenzaba situándose entre dos gigantescas estatuas de piedra y granito que adornaban la enorme entrada a aquel turístico lugar.

—Es parte de la antigua ciudad de Tebas…— comenzó explicando su guía mientras Hiroki intentaba seguirle la conversación y no prestarle atención a los turistas que se le quedaban viendo fascinados por las extensiones que no pudo quitarse ni el delineador y sombras que al parecer eran permanentes, maldiciendo mentalmente por no traer los productos que le habían dado para poder regresar a ser "hombre"; por su parte, Akihiko tomaba fotos con una mano y con la otra agarraba fuertemente la mano del moreno para dar a entenderle a las personas que él ya tenía pareja; o mejor dicho que "ella" ya tenía pareja pues se notaba a leguas de distancia que la mayoría que miraba a Hiroki eran hombres y no precisamente lo miraban de una forma casta.

—¡Nefertari!— y a sus pies se postró de pronto un señor árabe dejando a Hiroki asustado mientras daba un paso hacia atrás y Akihiko por inercia sujetaba de la cintura a Hiroki atrayéndolo hacia sí; inmediatamente el guía volteó a ver y chasqueó la lengua al notar al árabe tirado frente de la pareja, tal como lo había creído, no podrían pasar todo el tiempo en Luxor sin que alguien lo hubiera notado.

— ¡Ehramlar arasinda en alçaq ehram olan mikerin ehram Nefertari!— Hiroki tragó en seco y volteó a ver a Abdullah mientras Akihiko aunque con un porte serio, tomaba una foto al hombre tirado en el piso a los pies de su prometido.

—Dice que los dioses cumplieron la profecía de traer la reencarnación de Nefertari— respondió el guía alzando una ceja en clara expresión de duda; sabía que lo iban a confundir con la diosa pero jamás escuchó de una profecía

— Etwahblohm eldjzu wel dameer wel lazem yezza—

—Quiere… que el pueblo lo vea— respondió el guía y se inclinó para decirle unas palabras al árabe quien dejó de estar postrado al suelo para solamente tener sus rodillas en la tierra sin levantar la mirada del suelo. —De acuerdo; Usami éste señor nos ha invitado a pasar a uno de los pueblos que tienen prohibido los turistas, el cual está cerca de aquí; depende de ustedes si quieren ir a aquel lugar—

Akihiko vio cómo el árabe les miraba suplicantes mientras se volvía a inclinar hacia Hiroki, —Y usted que nos recomienda—

—¡¿Ad Kahaldib?!—respondió de inmediato Hiroki al recordar el nombre de la única ciudad prohibida de Egipto. De pronto sintió como el hombre a sus pies comenzó a llorar y vio la cara estupefacta de Abdullah

—Sí, ésa exactamente… ¿Cómo supo Hiroki-san?, digo… Usami-sama—corrigió de inmediato y los ojos violáceos de Akihiko dirigieron su vista a su guía que le había hecho la pregunta a Hiroki con tal confianza y que en sus ojos más que sorpresa hallaba admiración, cosa que no le agradaba; y no, podía jurarse a sí mismo que no era paranoico; tenía un poco de desconfianza de Abdullah pero al ver la corrección y la expresión monótona con que de nuevo miraba a Hiroki, lo dejó pasar por alto.

—Hiroki-san está bien; en cuanto Ad Kahaldib la recuerdo de unos libros en la biblioteca que leí, esa ciudad es el pueblo más antiguo del Mundo— comentó el castaño —¿es factible que podamos ir entonces?

—Si este señor los invitó, estaría bien que fuéramos tal vez una hora; es una oportunidad que ningún otro extranjero tendría—

—¿Y no es perjudicial para Hiroki?— contestó Akihiko mientras volvía a tomar otra foto del señor llorando por su esposo; la idea no le gustaba pero el brillo en los ojos achocolatados del moreno que brillaban igual cuando de pequeño leían historias fantásticas, lo hizo cambiar de su "rotundo no" a un tal vez…

—Creo que encajaría mejor allá, donde la gente tiende a usar ese tipo de adornos que ahora carga su esposo— respondió Abdullah intentando no hacer contacto directo con el moreno que esbozaba una sonrisa ligera.

—Bien, entonces vamos, ¿qué dices Akihiko?— preguntó Hiroki volteando a ver al aludido quien suspiró viendo cómo Hiroki quitaba uno de sus pies que estaba a punto de ser besado y volteaba de nuevo a ver a Akihiko que le miraba con reproche. —Vamos, solo será un rato...

—De acuerdo; supongo que así podré tomar más fotos del verdadero Egipto y ver si allí encuentro otro de mis libros— respondió resignado pero con una ligera sonrisa en los labios al ver la actual expresión de Hiroki

—¿Eh?—

—Cierto, no te mencioné, mira— Akihiko sacó de la mochila que habían llevado un libro que Hiroki tomó en sus manos, el cual era totalmente ilegible para él por estar escrito en árabe egipcio a excepción del nombre "Usami Akihiko" en la portada.

—Hasta acá…—

—Sí— respondió cambiando su expresión a una más relajada; al haber seguido las instrucciones de Takano; Akihiko corroboró que su libro y la autorización que había firmado para que pasara a varios idiomas había llegado hasta El Cairo.

—¿Vamos entonces?— preguntó Abdullah viendo de reojo a Hiroki cada que Akihiko no lo notaba, y aunque quisiera no hacerlo pues Almahamed le había prohibido ver al castaño, era imposible con aquel parecido a diosa egipcia que portaba.

—Sí— respondieron ambos al unísono y el guía habló con el árabe para comenzar a dirigirse a su destino.

—Tomen— antes de llegar pasaron a una tienda en donde les dieron ropa de lugar y a Akihiko otro Kafiyyeh para cubrir su cabeza y así pasar desapercibidos, después de caminar a camello por más de media hora, llegaron a la ciudad percatándose que parecía que no habían pasado los años sobre él pues era una ciudad con cientos de chozas, hecha a base de piedra de granito donde era imposible siquiera que hubiera electricidad pues a simple vista varias chozas oscuras por dentro eran levemente iluminadas por lámparas de fuego a pesar de ser de día.

—Sugoi— (grandioso) respondió Hiroki a penas entró pero unos metros bastaron para que el mercado, que era la calle principal de aquel pueblo, se silenciara absolutamente al ver a Hiroki en una túnica blanca ajustada con un cinturón dorado por la cintura. Lo que ocasionó que la gente lo mirara raro.

—Oiga guía Ab… ?— preguntó Akihiko cuando comenzó a ver que por donde pasaba el camello donde iba Hiroki la gente inmediatamente se iba arrodillando.

—Es Abdullah; jum, tal vez no fue tan buena idea— respondió Hiroki y el guía solo atinó a mover casi imperceptiblemente su cabeza de izquierda a derecha, comenzando a rezar porque el dueño del hotel no le cortara la cabeza, pues le había pedido especial protección a Hiroki.

—El dijo que nos va a llevar con el gobernante del lugar, esta zona fue declarada patrimonio nacional por la UNESCO por lo que Egipto permitió que se conservara en su totalidad, incluyendo su sistema de autogobernación.—

Los cuatro camellos con el árabe, el guía, Hiroki y Akihiko inmediatamente fueron seguidos por una muchedumbre de gente atrás que comenzaba a hablar en idioma árabe egipcio y ponían cada vez más incómodo a Hiroki mientras Akihiko tenía un semblante fascinado de la muchedumbre, y aprovechando tomaba fotos a la gente detrás de su camello.

—Oye amor, todos creen que eres de la realeza— rió divertido Akihiko al contemplar cómo todos veían la espalda del moreno adornada por su cabello lacio ligeramente largo.

—Cállate no es gracioso, creen que soy mujer— respondió entre sonrojado y molesto por tanta gente que se le quedaba viendo.

—Eres perfecto igual— respondió el escritor mientras dejaba la cámara y sus ojos violáceos se concentraban ahora en su tablet para comenzar a escribir.

—¡Bakahiko yo no traje mi teléfono y tu traes eso!—

—Es para cuando me llegué la inspiración, eso no pasa seguido sabes— respondió sonriendo maliciosamente mientras miraba de reojo a su adorada esposa y el séquito de gente tras ella; la verdad aunque le molestaba levemente el que tanta gente se fijara en Hiroki, le parecía más que adorable ver a su linda Princesa de la Constelación Panda sonrojada por la gente que la admiraba

—Ah no, no pasa seguido… para nada, pff! Como si no te conociera— resopló el castaño mientras frente a ellos se elevaba un enorme templo mejor conservado que las ruinas que habían visto anteriormente. Inclusive Hiroki se preguntaba si no habían vuelto en el tiempo al ver que frente a ese templo dos personas muy parecidas a faraones le miraban con asombro ´parece que los rumores pasan rápido' se dijo para sí. Bajaron del camello y su guía se adelantó a arrodillarse frente a aquellas personas indicándoles a Hiroki y a Akihiko que lo hicieran también; luego el guía les indicó que hablarían con ellos para solventar este asunto y decir que sólo fue mera coincidencia y que debían irse; después de todo el guía quien pocas veces había podido entrar allí por lo hermético del lugar incluso para los de su propia gente, pensaba que podría ser perjudicial para ambos extranjeros.

Quince minutos de silencio en donde Hiroki y Akihiko miraban extrañados cómo el árabe que se había arrodillado con anterioridad hablaba con demasiada efusión y los supuestos faraones volteaban a ver a cada segundo a Hiroki mientras sus sonrisas se ampliaban; en una palabra: extraño.

—Acérquense— dijo de pronto el guía y al estar más cerca del los árabes el guía se inclinó de rodillas hacia Hiroki, quien quedó boquiabierto ante aquel acto "qué carajos" fue lo único que pudo pensar mientras el guía le decía a Akihiko que hiciera lo mismo hacia su esposo. —tradición— susurró y Akihiko le hizo una mirada de duda al guía mientras se reverenciaba ante Hiroki quien no salía de la sorpresa. De pronto sus orbes chocolate se posaron en los dos gobernantes del lugar que hicieron el mismo gesto y un fuerte sonido inundó el silencio volteando Hiroki inmediatamente tras de sí al ver que todos se arrodillaban frente a él.

Empezó a temblar al contemplar aquella escena ante sus ojos en donde no había otra persona quien se encontrase de pie más que él.

—Masaka…— (no puede ser) volteó a ver a Akihiko y éste le devolvió una sonrisa mientras aún arrodillado sacaba su cámara y le tomaba fotos a Hiroki.

—sonríe princesa panda—

—Baka— susurró apenado y a penas los gobernantes se levantaron, todos los demás lo hicieron y Abdullah lo guió hacia el faraón para que se colocara a la par de él.

—Le voy a traducir todo lo que hablamos antes y que dirá ahora Rahamsad, el regente de aquí—

— Ur yezh Ad Kahaldib semitek ar c'hreiz eus Nefertari is-skourr ar yezhoù arabek eo—

—Se cumplió la profecía en que la reencarnación de la hermosa reina, diosa y soberana Nefertari aparecería para bendecir al pueblo de Ad Kahaldib— tradujo el guía a Hiroki quien lo miraba con estupefacción, no sabía si reír o enojarse por reverenda estupidez que decía el supuesto faraón a su pueblo.

—Etto, les dijiste que soy hombre en primer lugar ¿no?—

—Sí, es más estoy seguro que lo mencionará en el discurso— Akihiko quien seguía tomando fotos discretamente del faraón con las manos alzadas a su pueblo volteó a ver la conversación

—¿Y aceptaron que su reina fuera hombre?— pero fue callado por el guía que siguió traduciendo

— komzet gant tro-dro da den en holl en hini norzh an delta. Ar yezh vroadel eus etrimzek zo an hini a vez implijet gant ar mediaoù ha gant ar bolitikourion hervez rannyezh —

—El regalo de los dioses hacia ella fue su compasión infinita pues reencarnó en un extranjero, a los cuales despreciamos y su reencarnación es forma de perdonar nuestro actuar—

—Algo me dice que mi presencia es una buena excusa— agudizó la vista Hiroki viendo como la gente se alegraba por la supuesta disculpa que "ella" con su estúpido silencio les había dado.

—Omoshiroi, (interesante) si tu madre nos pregunta cómo nos fue en el viaje, le responderé que redimiste los pecados de unos doscientos árabes aproximadamente.—el peligris hizo ademan de reírse tapando levemente sus labios con su mano

—Idiota—susurró Hiroki mientras su rubor incrementaba viendo cómo la reina de aquel lugar, le miraba con total admiración.

—Deuet eo da vezañ anavezet-meur ha komprenet gant an arabegerion dre ar beda holl a-drugarez d'ar filmoù savet er rannyezh-mañ en—

—Y… su belleza es tal que reencarnó siendo hombre y así demostrando que fue y sigue siendo la mujer más hermosa del Mundo—

Hiroki enmudeció y Akihiko no pudo más que sorprenderse ante las palabras de aquel gobernante, volteando a ver a Hiroki quien aún rojo no dejaba de ser hermoso a sus ojos, que acentuado con el maquillaje que tenía no podía dar mayor razón al faraón. Una foto discreta a su esposa reina de reencarnación sonrojada y no perdería la oportunidad de fastidiarlo.

—En eso si estoy de acuerdo, entonces si tu mamá pregunta por qué te sonrojaste en esta foto…

—Cállate— respondió enojado sabiendo que nadie conocería el idioma más que el serio de Abdullah quien escondía una sonrisa discreta hacia la pareja.

—Estará aquí hasta mañana antes de la puesta del sol— Ambos voltearon a ver a Abdullah quien acababa de traducir las palabras del regente mientras se encogía de hombros —No me dejaron otra opción, quieren que Hiroki vaya a ver su tumba— Akihiko inmediatamente tapó su boca con la mano para no ahogarse de la risa mientras Hiroki lo miraba cada vez más consternado y Abdullah seguía traduciendo… —El haberla visto es la bendición más grande que este pueblo haya recibido jamás; nosotros como Faraones del pueblo, la honraremos como los dioses mandan, y mañana a la salida del pueblo podrán adorarla como se merece…. Y… empezó a hablar de preparativos para el carnaval— hablo el guía sorprendiéndose incluso de las palabras que el faraón acababa de decir.

—Wow si supiera que te apodan el demonio Kamijou en la Universidad…— intentó disimular su risa pero a estas alturas ya le era imposible al ojivioleta.

—Gracioso— comentó sarcástico Hiroki mientras ambos junto con el guía eran llevados dentro de la gran edificación en que los denominados "faraones" del lugar le dieron la bienvenida en su idioma y condujeron a la pareja hacia el cuarto principal donde estaba un enorme comedor e inmediatamente varias mujeres con trajes de lino menos adornados que la reina entraban para colocar comida en el lugar de los invitados.

La cena transcurrió en un monólogo por parte del Faraón siendo traducido por Abdullah, sobre cómo su pueblo la adoraba y al intercambiar palabras ambos regentes pudieron notar que incluso las predilecciones del sabio del pueblo eran correctas pues Hiroki comentaba todo lo que sabía de Egipto, y de la literatura antigua que por su carrera había aprendido. Los faraones estaban encantados de escuchar la traducción del guía y lo erudita que era la reencarnación que tenían enfrente que poco a poco había perdido la vergüenza e incluso comentaba que Akihiko era su esposo y señalaba su anillo de oro blanco.

—Digno de la realeza— tradujo Abdullah las palabras de la reina quien después de una reverencia había tomado suavemente la mano izquierda de Hiroki para contemplar el diamante.

— Dijazilan Choukran laka— respondió Hiroki agradeciendo y la reina lo miró tiernamente, mientras el faraón volvía a hablar y Abdullah a traducir

—Dice el Faraón que no hay motivo para dudar que tiene el alma de Nefertari porque incluso siendo hombre, se casó con un hombre—

—Ves Hiroki, estamos hechos el uno para el otro— mencionó Akihiko en un tono medio de burla pero con la mirada y la sonrisa sincera que Hiroki podía reconocer perfectamente en su prometido.

—Eso ya lo sabía, no me lo tiene que decir un faraón excéntrico que cree soy una muerta de más de mil años— respondió riéndose levemente, mientras Abdullah los cubría traduciendo en árabe que la pareja recibía gustosa sus halagos y hablaban entre ellos sobre lo afortunados que son. Inclusive el propio guía parecía divertirse con las ocurrencias de la pareja y las excusas que debía inventar a los faraones; pero más que nada, se admiraba igualmente de Hiroki por todo lo que conocía del antiguo Egipto; aún no sabía si Almahamed le gustaba Hiroki por su físico o por sus conocimientos, sopló bajito mientras volvía a traducir parte de la conversación de Hiroki, miró al faraón que no le había quitado ni un segundo la vista a Nefertari, ni siquiera cuando la reina hablaba, y aseguró para sí que el faraón miraba a Hiroki de la misma forma que Almahamed, Akihiko y él mismo lo hacían…

Se levantaron de la mesa y se dirigieron hacia una de las habitaciones que había para ellos guiados por los faraones mientras la reina le susurraba algo a su esposo y éste aprobaba con un movimiento de cabeza y paraba su andar.

— kompren an darvoudoù pe Nefertari an traoù a zo bet grae.—

—La reina pide a Nefertari que lo acompañe— respondió el guía mientras varias sirvientas del séquito de la reina los acompañaban. Una vez lejos, el guía volteó a ver a Usami —lo que le voy a decir ahorita no debe molestarle, pero quiero avisarle. En el antiguo Egipto, honrar a una reina significa, no tocarla sin permiso, darle sus mejores comidas, bañarla con los mejores perfumes y darle sus mejores prendas y su mejor habitación; eran costumbres entre reyes egipcios.— Akihiko lo vio dudoso de sus palabra hasta que entendió la expresión de Abdullah y vio de reojo a Hiroki ya a la lejanía, eso hubiese sido interesante de tomar foto; supuso tratando de calmar los celos que se avecinaban y le provocaban malestar en la garganta al saber que Hiroki se dirigía a recibir las atenciones de aquellas mujeres sin poder hacer él nada para impedirlo.

No había que intercambiar palabras para saber lo que las sirvientas de la reina iban a hacer cuando vio el pequeño manantial en medio de un cuarto con jarrones de lo que parecía leche estaban a los costados y una mezcla de perfumes se sentía en el ambiente. Corroboró de inmediato que aquel era un baño y al intentar pedir con la mirada una explicación, la reina tenía los brazos alzados mientras sus sirvientas se deshacían de la ropa que ella portaba, Hiroki palideció…

—Muri da— (imposible) y su semblante se tornó más pálido al notar que después de reverenciarse le levantaron los brazos para comenzar a quitarle las prendas. "ha donde fueres haz lo que vieres" era la famosa frase que muchos usaban para acoplarse a las reglas y tradiciones de otro país y así no ser descortés pero a Hiroki le estaba costando mares intentar no salir corriendo hacia Akihiko al ver a la reina completamente desnuda y ver que le despojaban las últimas prendas a él para comenzar a bañarlo. Sus achocolatados ojos clavaron su vista al suelo pero recordó que mínimo como educación la supuesta realeza no bajaba la mirada así que se forzó a ver a la reina quien le hacía señas para entrar al ligero manantial del lugar. Si, para la próxima no dejaría que sujetos extraños extranjeros le pusieran extensiones en el cabello…

—Akihiko— susurró Hiroki detrás de la puerta principal donde se había despedido de la reina y su séquito para pasar a los aposentos privados que le habían dado los anfitriones de aquel hermoso palacio en el desierto.

—Hiroki… lle-gaste— quedó perplejo ante la figura que cerraba la puerta tras de sí; el peligris se levantó inmediatamente de la cama egipcia en la que había estado acostado provocando en el menor una ligera risa por ver a Akihiko con adornos egipcios en su cuello y brazos, con el torso desnudo y un manto enrollado a la cintura estilo faldón egipcio.

—Al parecer no fui el único—

—Pe-pero tú… tú, ehh… wow— Hiroki inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado viendo cómo el erudito en palabras se había quedado esta vez demasiado corto en su expresión. Bajó la mirada viendo el tallado vestido blanco transparente igual al de la reina y los collares de oro puro tanto en su cuello como brazaletes en sus brazos, muñecas y tobillos. Tragó en seco sabiendo que el vestido que traía era su única prenda que no dejaba en absoluto nada a la imaginación; le hubiese gustado que le dejaran la manta encima con la cual había salido del baño en dirección al cuarto pero el séquito de la reina se la quitó por saber qué estúpido motivo que no logró entender del idioma pero que estaba seguro tenía que ver con Akihiko.

—Gracias, creo— susurró Hiroki al notar cómo Akihiko no despegaba su mirada de él. El silencio inundó el cuarto ya que no había nada más que decir y Akihiko, en cuanto Hiroki dio un paso hacia delante, no perdió el tiempo, acercándose a la ahora reina para pasar su brazo izquierdo por debajo de sus rodillas y el derecho tras su espalda para levantarlo y llevarlo hacia el enorme edredón egipcio. —¡Oye! Qué crees que Mmmm—

—Kirei— (hermoso) susurró Akihiko a penas se separó un milímetro de los labios del moreno provocándole un sonrojo más evidente al profesor, quien nunca se acostumbraría porque siempre, aunque desviara la vista, su sonrojo traspasaba su piel morena haciendo sonreír al mayor.

—No… me cargues—susurró Hiroki avergonzado pero Akihiko hizo caso omiso de aquella petición siguiendo su camino hacia una enorme cama de madera con adornos de patas de león y sobre ella varias telas de algodón que simulaban perfectamente un colchón sobre el cual Akihiko bajó a Hiroki aprisionándolo inmediatamente con las rodillas flexionadas y sus manos a los costados de la cabeza de Hiroki.

El tenue reflejo de las veladoras colocadas estratégicamente en aquella amplia habitación, le hacían percibir perfectamente las joyas de oro en el cuello de Akihiko que eran opacadas por el pecho torneado del peliblanco, que bajo el movimiento de la luz que provocaba las velas podía contemplarse los detalles de cada músculo de su abdomen

—Hiroki— volvió a susurrar Akihiko y el aludido inmediatamente despegó la mirada del cuerpo de su prometido cerrando fuertemente los ojos, como si con ello pudiera evitar la mirada lujuriosa sobre él. Por su parte Akihiko se tomaba su tiempo para ver a detalle a la deidad que tenía bajo su cuerpo, ¿era en verdad Hiroki? No es como si no le encantara el pequeño niño testarudo que siempre había sido; pero desde el delineador negro que profundizaba sus ojos chocolate, sus labios rojos, los toques de azul pavo real en sus parpados y aquel hermoso cabello liso y adornado hacían del moreno completamente irresistible a sus ojos. El escritor no pudo evitar bajar su cabeza y posicionarla a un lado del cuello de Hiroki, topando su nariz fría con la piel ajena que resultaba sensible para el moreno, cerró un poco los ojos y aspiró el aroma dulzón de Hiroki sintiendo el olor a vainilla y jazmín que había percibido desde que Hiroki entró a la habitación.

—Oye, que… estás ha-hacien mmm— Hiroki no pudo seguir hablando al sentir un beso en aquel lugar sensible entre su oído y su clavícula y el moreno tembló por inercia al escuchar aquel beso húmero en el silencio. Inmediatamente las manos del moreno pasaron rodeando la espalda del peligris mientras Akihiko dejaba de hacer presión con sus brazos y lentamente se recostaba sobre Hiroki volviendo a besar aquella zona, mientras de apoco comenzaba a morder y succionar aquel área erógena sacando al fin pequeños suspiros del ojicafé que inconscientemente entrelazaba sus dedos con las hebras platas de Usami. —no deberíamos… aquí—

—¿no te diste cuenta?— sopló suavemente en donde antes había posado sus labios, provocando en el menor un ligero escalofrío —el cuarto está lejos de todos— susurró roncamente escuchando la respiración agitada del moreno y su piel caliente derritiéndose entre su abrazo.

—¿eh?—

—esa ropa, es por mí— Akihiko obvio la expresión de Hiroki y frunció el ceño imperceptiblemente, hubiese querido rasgar la ropa que aquellas mujeres le habían puesto a su prometido, pero sabía que esa prenda tenía que cuidarla como respeto al trato especial que según el guía, les habían dado a la pareja. Por su parte Hiroki enrojeció al ver cómo Akihiko poco a poco intentaba con cuidado quitarle el vestido de tela transparente; sin querer responder aquella pregunta convertida en afirmación, ayudó a Akihiko a quitar las capas de la tela que lo cubría y apenas hubo descubierto su pecho sintió la mano fría del ojivioleta sobre su pecho caliente

—Aki-hi agh!— no pudo evitar temblar al sentir los dedos de Akihiko pasar con suavidad por su pecho desnudo, tensándolo inmediatamente. Akihiko sonrió, ese sonido tan erótico con el cual soñaba despertándose mojado cuando era adolescente, ahora lo escuchaba fuerte y claro. No pudo evitarlo y bajo inmediatamente sus labios para succionar, como lo había hecho en el avión, uno de los ya erectos pezones del moreno.

El peligris no podía estar más excitado en esos momentos donde por fin tenía a Hiroki a su merced, no como cuando era adolescente, en donde su amor no correspondido, por más que lo abrazaba como excusa de "costumbre de infancia", lograba sacarle aquél sonidito entrecortado que ahora emitía Hiroki y mucho menos tener el derecho de besarlo y tocarlo como ahora lo hacía. Succionaba más fuerte deleitándose con los roncos quejidos del moreno y su pecho subiendo y bajando aceleradamente, era simplemente narcótico sentir al niño tsundere que por tanto tiempo amó, que intentó substituir por Takahiro y que intentó olvidar con Misaki; ahora enteramente a merced de sus caricias que rechazaba antes, de su boca de la cual antes rechazaba sus conjuros, de sus brazos de los cuales se alejaba, de sus indirectas que no aceptaba, y de sus sentimientos que creyó nunca llegarían al moreno; pero ahora…

—Eres mío— porque era suyo desde el momento que le robó su primer beso disfrazado de conjuro; porque era suyo desde que Hiroki decidió darle su virginidad pretendiendo ser Takahiro pero que Akihiko tomó como excusa para hacer el amor con amor platónico; porque era suyo desde que el propio Hiroki le había confesado que él también había tenido los mismos sentimientos que el peligris… algo irónicamente perfecto ahora.

—Sí— susurró bajito sintiéndose enormemente avergonzado al sentir la lengua de Akihiko pasar una y otra vez por aquellos botones sensibles que tanto lo hacían sacar gemidos sin querer. De pronto sintió un escalofrío al sentir cómo Akihiko se quitaba de encima de él, y notaba su ya bien formada erección. —¡No!..veas— Akihiko inmediatamente hizo lo contrario dejando los endurecidos pezones y poneidno ahora toda su atención en cómo el miembro de Hiroki se levantaba por sobre las finas telas; inmediatamente Hiroki intentó incorporarse pero Akihiko lo detuvo presionando el caliente miembro del moreno y dejándolo solo con los brazos recostados sobre el improvisado edredón.

—Oye Hiroki, ¿y ellas te tocaron aquí?— hizo la pregunta con recelo mientras presionaba un poco y comenzaba a masturbarlo por sobre la tela

—¡No! No… dejé…—se excusó el moreno sonrojado por la pregunta

—Bien, porque solo yo puedo tocarte, besarte…—no lo esperó más y le quitó el vestido tomando el miembro de Hiroki con la boca y provocando un gemido que Hiroki inmediatamente tapó haciéndose levemente para atrás por inercia.

El moreno tensó sus dientes y empezó a respirar agitadamente, los espasmos eran incontrolables y la lengua de Usami era tan ágil que lo hacía temblar. Siempre que Akihiko hacía ese tipo de cosas prefería voltear a ver a cualquier otro lado menos a la felación que le daba pues todavía no se acostumbraba a la lujuria con que lo miraba Akihiko cuando le hacía felaciones, pero ese corazón acelerado gritaba por salirse de su pecho cada vez que su amor platónico lo tocaba de aquella manera, lo cual aunque desviase la vista, le hacía muy difícil no ponerse nervioso.

Usami por su parte, no podía dejar de ver aquella hermosa carita que le quitaba la mirada y la desviaba hacia un lado, aunque no lo viera directamente sabía que los ojos cerrados del ojichocolate y el sonrojo evidente delataban cuánto disfrutaba aquellas atentas caricias que Usami se encargaba de realizar, volteó a ver el miembro de Hiroki levemente sonrosado y empezando a gotear liquido pre seminal, una sonrisa de lado se dibujó en su rostro.

—Eres…

—Quiero hacértelo— elevó ligeramente la voz interrumpiendo a Akihiko mientras cerraba fuertemente los ojos. Un enorme rubor se instaló en las mejillas de Hiroki, ¿había dicho eso en verdad?, siéndose sincero fue lo primero que salió de sus labios al ver la mirada intensa de Akihiko sobre su miembro, pero lo que más captó su atención fue ver la mano de Akihiko oculta bajo la tela de seda que llevaba cubriendo su propio miembro y cómo ésta se movía con rapidez a causa del movimiento de la mano del peliblanco masturbándose.

—¿En verdad, quieres?— la pregunta era innecesaria, pero a Akihiko le excitaba oírlo de la boca de Hiroki, de esa linda boquita que quería darle de las mejores felaciones que había recibido en su vida; porque conociéndolo y sabiendo cuánto tiempo se estuvieron deseando el uno al otro, era imposible no pensar que Hiroki era lo mejor que siempre estuvo en su vida.

—Claro que quiero bakahiko— susurró quedito Hiroki al notar que Akihiko dejaba de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y le ponía toda la atención para escucharlo.

—De acuerdo—sonrió Akihiko dejando de tocar a Hiroki para quitarse la prenda que lo cubría y recostarse sobre las sábanas para darle una mirada intensa a Hiroki que no se la devolvió y en cambio subió hacia Akihiko colocando sus caderas sobre los hombros del peligris y bajando su quijada hasta el ya duro miembro de Akihiko para así tomarlo con sus dos manos y meter la punta a su boca.

Un suspiró hondo salió de la boca del ojivioleta al sentir cómo su pene era fuertemente succionado por el moreno para terminar de ponerlo tan duro como el propio profesor de literatura estaba. En cuanto a Hiroki, abría su pequeña boquita lo más que podía para meter todo el miembro de Akihiko a su boca lo cual lograba sin dificultad alguna sintiéndose feliz de no atragantarse como otras bochornosas veces; sí, aunque nunca lo admitiría frente a Akihiko, el haber visto en secreto videos y manuales de cómo hacer una felación en verdad le habían ayudado mucho para no verse tan ridículo como las primeras veces en que se ahogaba con facilidad. Recordaba muy bien hasta cómo debía respirar para que durara aquel movimiento de su cabeza por más tiempo y como debía estirar la delicada piel para darle completa atención a la punta rosada del que era su pequeño vecino, mejor amigo, princesa panda, primer amor y ahora prometido.

—Tch, aghhh— Hiroki detuvo sus movimientos, al sentir la lengua de Akihiko en su entrada, lubricándolo, intentó hacerle caso omiso siguiendo con su tarea de introducir el miembro ajeno a su boca pero no podía obviar el hecho que éste se estaba haciendo cada vez más grande y largo a medida que Hiroki succionaba…

—Hiroki, matte yo—Hiroki se detuvo de repente ante aquella petición de detenerse —Si sigues yo…— Hiroki quedó completamente rojo al haber escuchado aquello y sin darle tiempo a poder pensar Akihiko movió cuidadosamente al moreno y lo acostó sobre la cama tomando su propio miembro para guiarlo a la entrada del menor; necesitaba meterlo ya, esa carita casi llorosa de lujuria y sus labios levemente hinchados de tanta atención que le dio le pedían a gritos que lo hiciera suyo y el peligris no podía sino más que cumplir con esa petición silenciosa de Hiroki.

Metió la punta de su miembro en el estrecho interior del moreno y se recostó sobre él sintiendo cómo Hiroki lo abrazaba inmediatamente y a penas recostó su cabeza sobre el espacio entre la clavícula y el cuello de Hiroki, se adentró lentamente en el interior de él dejando salir un sonoro suspiró de satisfacción que Hiroki pudo escuchar a la perfección. Se quedó un par de segundos dentro, sintiendo la estrechez del moreno y cómo el palpitar acelerado de su corazón se sentía en todo el cuerpo de Hiroki, aprisionando su miembro a un ritmo acompasado; otro segundo más y comenzó a moverse lentamente como si no lo hubieran hecho en más de un mes aunque no había pasado ni una semana siquiera.

—Hiroki— volvía a repetir una y mil veces cada que lo hacían ya que ahora no debía fingir que amaba a Takahiro para esconder sus verdaderos sentimientos a Hiroki, como cuando lo hicieron la primera vez. —Hiroki— susurraba en su oído mientras volvía a arremeter contra él estableciendo un ritmo que el propio moreno seguía moviéndose lentamente debajo de Akihiko.

—Mjm— sus achocolatados ojos cerrados solo alcanzaban a escuchar su nombre de la lujuriosa boca del escritor que solo se despegaba de su piel para llamarlo tan dulcemente; en ese momento no pensaba y no quería hacerlo, solo se concentraba en escucharlo y seguir los movimientos de su no tan pequeño amor platónico.

El ritmo comenzó a aumentar y sus respiraciones comenzaron a ser cada vez más audibles —más… Akihiko, yo … aghhh mmm— era lo único que podía decir Hiroki entrecortadamente mientras su respiración agitada y los besos que Akihiko le daba cada vez más frecuentes le impedían hablar.

—Aquí… es— gritó roncamente Usami al sentir cómo Hiroki le incrustaba las uñas en la espalda, ese dolor que le estremecía y le excitaba para meter más hondo su miembro y hacer gemir más a Hiroki.

—¡Allí!—gritó el moreno aferrándose a Akihiko y abriendo más las piernas inconscientemente para darle paso libre al mayor. —Sí… onegai… motto… amor…— su mente nublada hacía que gritara lo que pensaba pues sabía de sobra que eso provocaba a Akihiko y más cuando por el pre semen se podía escuchar el sonido erótico del pene de Akihiko al entrar y salir.

—Aishiteru, Hiroki— decía una y otra vez como si Hiroki no supiera ya que Akihiko lo amaba, aunque le dijese eso en otras ocasiones, el sentimiento que le ponía al decirle que lo amaba mientras tenían sexo era mucho más fuerte

—Watashi mo…— respondía alzando la voz el moreno mientras sentía cómo Akihiko aumentaba el ritmo y cuando pasaba una de sus cálidas manos por su cabello, Hiroki sabía que Akihiko estaba a punto de correrse, por lo que empujó más su cadera para topar su miembro entre su vientre y el abdomen de Akihiko haciendo más grande la fricción estando a punto de estallar, esperando que Akihiko llegara al climax para, como siempre, correrse el también. Hiroki apretó más su interior y a penas al sentir aquello Akihiko mordió la clavícula del menor corriéndose al instante y sintiendo que su abdomen era manchado con el semen de Hiroki.

Vio su mano repleta de aquel líquido blanco; frunció el ceño, su semilla debía estar dentro del prometido de Usami y no adornando su mano, pero pronto quitó ese semblante de enojado cambiándolo por una lúgubre sonrisa, si los planes salían como Almahamed decía, al menos aquella boquita que había gemido dentro de esa habitación iba a ser suya… Sacó un paño de su mano para limpiarse agradecido que la burda explicación que le dio al faraón de que como "guía y guardaespaldas" de Nefertari solo él debía cuidar la habitación, había funcionado. Se arregló las ropas y se dirigió a la recamara asignada para él recordando con cierto desdén todas las miradas que coleccionaba; la de Usami, la de Almahamed, la del Faraón y la suya propia tenían algo en común cuando veían a Hiroki y eso le asqueaba en absoluto, especialmente la mirada ojiviolácea que seguro estaba viendo la hermosa cara del moreno después de haberse corrido…

 **En verdad gracias por sus reviews :3 me alegra en verdad que se entendiera sin haber leído toda la tanda de Hirohiko que tengo xD domo! :3**

 **Y me preguntó cómo rayos escribí tanto xD en fin hasta el último capítulo, espero :D**

 **Ah, sí… y notas!**

 **1\. Sobre que Hiroki ya se había vestido de mujer antes, está en dos fics (uno que no es mío xD se llama "Y dónde está el príncipe" de Krissia Snchez en ffnet; y otro que lo tengo en construcción sobre cómo Hiroki por un malentendido tiene una cita con Takahiro O.o) ok ya di spoiler de mis futuros proyectos xD**

 **2\. emm, no tengo idea cómo son las camas egipcias y la descripción que hice fue la única que encontré.**

 **3\. Hay un tren hacia Luxor y la entrada si es con dos enormes estatuas n.n googleenlo!**

 **4\. Todavía me falta un lemmon (y cada vez me cuesta más horrores hacerlo :s)**

 **5\. Nunca leo mis lemmons dos veces xD por penita propia (?)**

 **Y presiento que mi "one-shot" que resultó en un two shot que después dije three-shot se extendió más de lo que pensaba xD… matta nee!**


	4. Nefertari, por la que brilla el Sol

**Perdonen el casi año de atraso! Sip resurgí de las cenizas! O.o**

 **u.u pero aquí regreso con más Hirohiko, en superación de mi creciente depresión que les contaré más adelante (en mis monólogos de autora en pie de notas) xD pero si están aquí en un capítulo de una pareja tan random de un fic que hacía mucho no se actualizaba es de verdad una alegría grandísima para mí que estén por aquí :')**

 **Ando depre u.u pero lo que sí me tiene feliz es este cap y volver a poner a nuestro amado Hirohiko en aprietos! Kyaaa! En fin espero que les guste y nos leemos al final.**

 **Ya de por sí está bastante grande el cap y mis notas así que aquí va el súper resumen! (que por cierto lo sacaré de mi mente porque yo tampoco me regresé para ver de que eran los caps anteriores xD) Bien: salen de viaje, llegan a Egipto, van al hotel de Almmahamed quien les presenta al guía Abdullah, cenan con Takano y Ritsu n.n, van a las pirámides egipcias, ven un cuadro de Nefertari, visitan la ciudad de El Cairo, Hiroki gana un concurso, lo disfrazan de la reina, toman el tren para ir a Luxor, Almmahamed piensa violárselo en el valle de los Reyes, en Luxor van a una ciudad donde ningun extranjero puede entrar pero como la diosa Hiroki reencarnó (?), le cuentan que va a visitar su tumba… el super lemon y yap! xD**

 **Oki ahora si nos leemos al final :3**

Hiroki acomodó su cabeza sobre el pecho blanco de Akihiko quien lo tenía abrazado ligeramente fuerte. El silencio reinaba en la habitación mientras el moreno se mantenía escuchando el calmado palpitar, lento y acompasado del corazón del peliplata que le hacían querer volver a dormir, pero sabía que una vez despierto ya no podía dormir de nuevo por lo que solo se acercó más a su novio y cerró los ojos escuchando los latidos cada vez más fuertes.

—¿Eh…— abrió sus ojos chocolate al percatarse que aquel sonido que había sido suave y lento ahora era fuerte y molesto volteando a ver inmediatamente a la puerta y abriendo de sobre manera sus achocolatados ojos. —Tch— ahora recordaba donde estaba… como Nefertari en una cama prestada, en un supuesto templo, de un pueblo perdido en el tiempo que se encontraba a un kilómetro de la civilización. Suspiró, mientras no fuera de nuevo el séquito de la reina para ir a otro baño, todo estaría bien, creía.

Se levantó; o al menos eso intentó, cuando los brazos de Akihiko lo aprisionaron más fuerte por inercia. "Bakahiko" pensó mientras hacía un poco más de esfuerzo en soltarse del agarre en que lo tenía el otro, se removió un poco más y comenzó a recordar lo que tenía que hacer para zafarse de Akihiko y que funcionaba cuando era pequeño y lo aprisionaba contra la cama; así que se acercó más a Akihiko y suavemente paso una pierna derecha por el costado del peliblanco y su brazo derecho lo posicionó de igual forma a la par tratando de quedar sobre él sin hacer opresión en su cuerpo, así poco a poco Akihiko frente a la gravedad bajó sus brazos y dejó de sujetar a Hiroki quien se encontraba encima suyo logrando levantarse sin problemas. Suspiró aliviado, algunas pequeñas mañas definitivamente no se iban a pesar del tiempo.

El fuerte toquido lo sacó de sus cavilaciones e inmediatamente se bajó de encima de su prometido para buscar algo con lo cual cubrirse. Agarró el vestido que le habían dado, el cual ahora no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, y en cambio lo único que Hiroki lograba divisar era un montón de tela sin forma por lo que sin pensarlo agarró el faldón que le habían dado a Usami y se cubrió con él mientras abría la puerta solamente para asomar su cabeza.

—Hiroki-sama, sabah el Jer— mencionó amablemente su guía Abdullah y Hiroki le devolvió la sonrisa entendiendo que había dicho buenos días.

—Sabah el jer Abdulah, Hiroki jar bijair— respondió de igual forma acotándole que solamente decir su nombre estaba bien, en cierta forma el formalismo le hacía sentirse como catedrático en Japón y lo que menos quería era pensar en todas las responsabilidades que tendría como Rector al llegar de regreso.

—Hiroki jiey— el guía inclinó la cabeza aceptando el ofrecimiento de Hiroki al llamarlo solo por su nombre —Mga eksibit kan mga artifak hale sa saiyang lubongan— y Hiroki se ruborizó levemente al no haber entendido palabra alguna de lo que acaba de pronunciar su guía.

—Ána essefén, batkálim shúuaia bass— respondió quedito Hiroki viendo como Abdullah lo miraba con cierto deje de ternura que el moreno no notó.

—No tiene por qué disculparse, como usted dice, tal vez sepa poco el idioma pero lo habla muy bien— respondió el guía al haber escuchado las palabras de Hiroki "perdón, solo hablo un poco" fue lo que el moreno le había respondido al final con su tímida voz y un sonrojo evidente que hizo al árabe desviar la mirada del moreno que tenía enfrente y que por lo poco que podía ver se notaba no cargaba ropa alguna.

—Etto, gracias; perdón por no entender del todo la frase que me dijo, solo capté que tenía que ver con el desayuno ¿no?— respondió Hiroki aún bajito, frunciendo un poco el ceño y tratando de no sonrojarse por ser inútil al tratar de llevar una pequeña conversación en árabe la cual había fallado por no entender casi nada de lo que había dicho su guía; tal vez, la próxima vez que fueran a Egipto aprendería mejor aquel complicado idioma.

—Efectivamente, le comenté que el desayuno está listo para los invitados; en media hora los estarán esperando—

—De acuerdo— respondió Hiroki ya más cómodo en su idioma mientras miraba a Abdullah hacerle una reverencia y dar la vuelta, dudar y luego voltearlo a ver.

—Se me olvidaba comentarle Hiroki-sa… digo Hiroki, en unos minutos vendrá la servidumbre de los faraones a entregarles ropa para ustedes, no se preocupen por la ropa con la que vinieron, yo me encargué de tenerla para cuando nos vayamos hoy.

—Domo arigatou— (muchas gracias) respondió Hiroki dándose cuenta que lo único que lo cubría era la tela del faldón de Akihiko y dentro de esa habitación solo quedaba el vestido transparente que le habían dado; sí, en verdad necesitaban ropa. Por otro lado el guía apenas dio la vuelta tomó el celular para llamar a su jefe, y anunciarle que si las cosas salían como esperaba a las cuatro de la tarde estarían en el lugar esperado.

—¿Con quién hablabas?— y pronto la puerta se vio súbitamente cerrada mientras su cuerpo se ceñía a ella y Akihiko lo volteaba inmediatamente para robarle un beso.

—Aki…— apenas había abierto su boca para pronunciar aquel nombre, Akihiko aprovechó la oportunidad para profundizar aquel beso y pasar suavemente su lengua por el paladar ajeno sacándole un pequeño quejido contenido a su pareja lo que no pudo evitar que expandiera su sonrisa alejándose para ver al moreno sonrojado; ésa era una de las expresiones favoritas de Akihiko y ese puchero tan adorable de pequeño y ahora de adulto siempre lograban sacarle una gran satisfacción.

—Solo yo te puedo ver así—

—Sólo saqué la cabe… agh!— Hiroki abrió sus ojos cafés con asombro para después cerrarlos fuertemente al sentir la mano de Akihiko presionar su miembro sobre el faldón, acariciándolo suavemente aunque con la misma firmeza. Tragó en seco e instintivamente agarró la mano del ojivioleta para detenerlo.

—Pero esto si… lo vio— comentó clavando su mirada en la clavícula de Hiroki, se relamió los labios mientras pronunciaba aquella frase y sin pensar en la aprobación del moreno pasó su lengua por la clavícula de su novio, mordiéndola un poco más rudo que lo usual mientras, y sin que su prometido viera, fruncía el ceño al saber que otro hombre lo había mirado, aunque fuera solo un poco…

—¡Ba-ka! Pa-ra, el de..de-sa… yuno está…— intentó hablar entre jadeos por el esfuerzo de quitarse a Usami de encima, no es que no quisiera estar con él pero la sola idea de no estar en su casa y en cambio estar en un cuarto casi del tamaño de una cancha de básquet y con gente esperándolo afuera no le daba una sensación de comodidad en lo absoluto.

—Lo sé, lo estoy viendo— se sonrió para sí Akihiko mientras su mano se encargaba de despertar el ahora ya no tan flácido miembro del castaño.

—Yo… Aki- deten…— Sus piernas se fueron debilitando poco a poco lo que hizo que Akihiko lo tomara por la cintura con una mano y con la otra Akihiko le retiró el faldón con el cual vanamente Hiroki había tratado de taparse para luego tocar con descaro el miembro del moreno.

—Crees que no lo vi… te sonrojaste— articuló el peliplata al momento en que sintió a Hiroki tensarse con el contacto de su mano fría con la piel caliente del moreno.

—¿Eh? ¡Agh!— cerró los ojos instantáneamente al sentir el apretón de aquella mano fría sobre su miembro. —¡Ba-basta!—

—El idiota del guía, te sonrojaste con él— aseguró el ojivioleta quien lo había visto desde la cama. La verdad sabía que era un poco absurdo su actuar, más como un niño pequeño y mimado por reclamar aquella expresión aún sabiendo a plenitud los sentimientos de Hiroki pero frente a ese sonrojo y esas clavículas marcadas era imposible resistirse, que le llamaran paranoico por creer que medio mundo quiere devorarse a Hiroki, le valía mierda, porque tenía el presentimiento de que así era.

El toquido de la puerta hizo que Hiroki inmediatamente tapara su boca y Akihiko frunciera el ceño, atrapó la ahora más pronunciada erección de Hiroki y volteó a ver a la puerta.

—Dare— (quién?) preguntó con su voz profunda.

—Abdullah, Akihiko-sama, traje la ropa para que se cambien— Akihiko sonrió maliciosamente y Hiroki por un momento se asustó de aquella mirada violácea que no le traía buen augurio y menos cuando vio que Akihiko abría la puerta que estaba a la par suya y se colocaba frente a ella de manera en que el guía no pudiera verlo ni a él ni a la mano que seguía moviéndose más rápidamente sobre su miembro. Su sonrojo fue evidente al notar las intenciones del peligris que lo miro por última vez de reojo con una pequeña sonrisa de lado y luego volteó la cara para poner toda su atención en el árabe.

—Le traje esto es cortesía de los reyes para que se vistan—

—Hm gracias, ¿algo más?— trató de sonar lo más amigable posible mientras su mano izquierda bajaba por la prolongada extensión del moreno quien en vano intentaba quitar la mano del peligris y con la otra mano cubría su boca evitando que cualquier sonido escapase de sus labios.

—Solamente avisarle que después del desayuno, haremos una caminata por las calles principales del pueblo, luego nos dirigiremos a la tumba de la diosa y después nos iremos de allí para ir al Rio Nilo y ver los últimos templos que nos faltaron…—

—¿De acuerdo, y cuanto tiempo cree que nos podríamos llevar?—

—Eso depende…— y Hiroki sentía como los largos dedos de Akihiko bajaban a la base para concentrarse en sus testículos y masajearlos suavemente lo cual le erizaba la piel por completo y fruncía el ceño al saber que lo que sea que estuviera hablando Akihiko ya había tardado mucho, ¡sólo era ropa!, pero las claras intenciones del peligris eran otras y eso incluía el no soltarlo y el no dejar de hablar. Cerró sus ojos y sin darse cuenta levemente sus caderas comenzaron a moverse para adecuarse al ritmo de las caricias que Akihiko hacía nuevamente sobre su miembro.

—Le agradezco mucho Ab-lo que sea, y para la próxima le prohíbo hablar a solas nuevamente con Hiroki— dejó su sonrisa a un lado para regalarle una mirada fría que provocó en el otro cierto deje de temor, pensando quizás en la posibilidad de que hubiese escuchado la conversación que tuvo con Almahamed sobre Hiroki pero pronto borró esa idea de la mente para concentrarse en el hombre enojado frente suya.

—Por supuesto, como Usami-sama desee, después de todo mi trabajo es hacer que se sientan lo más cómodos posibles y si mi actitud fue molesta, le pido me perdone.— Abdullah bajó inmediatamente la cabeza en señal de disculpa y la mano de Akihiko que masturbaba a Hiroki se detuvo haciendo que el moreno cayera al suelo agitado.

—Hm, de… acuerdo— susurró el peliplateado un poco bajo al ver la expresión seria y monótona del árabe, frunció el ceño ligeramente y dio un portazo en la puerta. De pronto un pequeño jadeo lo hizo desviar la mirada de la puerta para enfocarse en el moreno que respiraba agitadamente y quien al voltear a verlo inmediatamente intentó cubrirse con ambas manos.

—¿Quieres que termine lo que empecé?— preguntó dibujando una pequeña sonrisa ladina en su rostro

—¡¿Eh?! ¡No! Yo no… ehh— Hiroki cerró sus ojos con fuerza, el idiota de su prometido lo miraba fijamente sabiendo el estado en el que se encontraba.

—¿Ah ,no? Bien, me quedaré aquí viendo cómo te deshaces de esa erección— Hiroki abrió sus achocolatados ojos para voltear a ver a aquella sonrisa seductora del ojivioleta que ahora le sonreía encantadoramente y se inclinaba colocando su codo en su pierna y apoyando su barbilla en su mano mientras dirigía su mirada al falo del moreno —adelante—

Hiroki inmediatamente se ruborizo ante la petición del peligris, definitivamente no iba a hacer eso y mucho menos que alguien lo viera a hacer eso y muchísimo menos si se trataba de él, —Yo…— cerró un ojo por inercia, ya había pasado demasiado tiempo y de verdad le dolía mucho; suspiró, de las opciones que su amor platónico le daba escogería la más racional, o en este caso, la menos vergonzosa —Yo… tú lo hiciste… tú quítamelo— susurró lo último en voz baja y los ojos afilados de Akihiko se dirigieron a las manos canela que intentaban cubrirlo, con cuidado las quitó y posó su fría mano de nuevo en el miembro del moreno que dio un respingo ante el tacto ajeno.

Suavemente volvió a comenzar con las caricias lentas que iban de arriba hacia abajo de toda la larga extensión del moreno quien desviaba la mirada. El silencio era total en donde solo podía escucharse el respirar de ambos, pero Hiroki por su parte podía escuchar perfectamente los latidos acelerados de su corazón mientras con el dorso de su mano cubría su boca, de pronto sintió ambas manos frías del ojivioleta posarse sobre su doloroso miembro dándole atención a los testículos con una mano y a la base del pene con la otra mientras el dedo pulgar del peligris se posaba sobre el orificio urinal del moreno quien del impacto abría sus ojitos chocolate para ver fijamente a Usami.

—No te dejare correrte tan fácil— mencionó con una sonrisa seductora, y mientras seguía tapando la pequeña abertura del moreno quien ya comenzaba a gemir más audiblemente.

—Oi ba-kahi ¡aghm!— intentó responder Hiroki pero no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos fuertemente al sentir el aumento de velocidad por parte de Usami.

—Sabes, me fascina cuando eres directo… así que solo te pediré que me digas que quieres que haga; y lo haré— susurró despacio sobre su oído comenzando a mover más rápidamente sus manos y sintiendo al instante las manos de Hiroki sobre las suyas intentando impedir vanamente que se moviera.

—perver- ti… por fa-favor—intentó articular el moreno al darse cuenta de la mirada violácea sobre él.

—¿por favor qué?—

—Ne-cesito no-no me ha-hagas decirlo— cerró sus ojos de nueva cuenta mientras su respiración errática le impedía continuar.

—¿Qué necesitas?—

—¡Correrme! ¡Akihiko!— y a penas mencionado aquel nombre, el aludido movió más rápido su mano dejando al profesor emitir un sonoro gemido por lograr llegar al orgasmo después de tanto tiempo que lo tuvo aprisionado. Una sonrisa leve de satisfacción surcó el rostro de Hiroki al sentir la mano de Akihiko fuera de su piel y en cambio un beso en la frente por parte del peligris; pero pronto esa sonrisa se desvaneció al escuchar las palabras de Usami quien se levantaba del suelo.

—Por cierto la advertencia también iba para ti—

—¿Mhm, qué advertencia?— preguntó dudoso terminando de controlar su respiración y levantándose también del suelo sujetándose de la pared que tenía atrás.

—De no volver a hablar con el árabe a solas— resopló desdibujando su sonrisa para tomar una expresión seria y darse la vuelta para empezar a cambiarse.

—¡Oye! No me puedes prohi.— Akihiko volteó a verlo con una mirada tan fría que Hiroki calló de inmediato.

—Dame— (no puedes) respondió tajante y en cambio Hiroki frunció el ceño.

—Chigaimasu, dekiru yo!— (te equivocas, si puedo) contestó serio Hiroki haciendo que la mirada felina de Akihiko cambiara a una expresión de asombro —Lo-lo que quiero decir es,…— Hiroki relajó su expresión molesta al ver la sorpresa que había causado en su prometido. —Akihiko…—enfocó su mirada achocolatada en la violácea que ahora le prestaba suma atención, —yo… ¿tienes idea cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que… me di cuenta que-que me gustabas?— Realizó la pregunta susurrando, dejando que el enorme lugar rebosara en silencio de nuevo.

—Hace veinticuatro o veinticinco años ¿no?— Akihiko también relajó su expresión volteando hacia a Hiroki y viendo aquellos ojos cristalinos que tanto adoraba.

—Umm— asintió, —bakahiko— y bajó la mirada resignado esbozando una pequeña sonrisa de esas que casi no se veían en él y las cuales Akihiko vivía coleccionando mentalmente desde hace la misma cantidad de años —Bakahiko, te amo ¿Qué no lo entiendes?... ¡y me costó mucho que fueras mío! ¡así que ni te atrevas a pensar que me gusta alguien más, baka!.

—Ja… jajajaja— empezó a reírse el escritor al ver a Hiroki sonrojado a más no poder, fue hacia él en apenas un par de segundo abrazándolo y enfocando sus violáceos ojos en los achocolatados. —También te amo—

—Lo sé— susurró viendo cómo Akihiko tomaba su mejilla para besarlo de nueva cuenta.

—No no lo sabes, no sabes cuánto— respondió besando su mejilla y posando sus manos a los costados de la cintura del moreno—gracias…soy feliz—susurró bajito.

—¿Eh?, ¿por qué?— preguntó Hiroki con el mismo tono quedito posando sus manos en el cuello de su autor favorito.

—Porque desde el día que nos confesamos, me has dicho te amo más veces de las que recuerdo, ¿Cómo no ser feliz por ello?— respondió Akihiko haciendo a Hiroki fruncir el ceño en leve duda de sus palabras.

—Te lo digo porque lo siento, ¿Quién no le diría lo que siente a su pareja?—

—Misaki—lo interrumpió el peligris —Tardó más de tres años decirme de frente siquiera que me quería, y al final no era más que una mentira—

—Akihiko… pero tú a él sí…—

—No lo malinterpretes, sí lo quería, pero amar es distinto, ese sentimiento no se lo puedes decir a cualquiera, yo; por ejemplo, escogí amar a alguien a quien llevo veinticinco años de conocer y creo que es suficiente tiempo para estar seguro de lo que siento por ti— respondió apretando más el abrazo del castaño que tenía enfrente, esos ojitos que ahora lo miraban totalmente sorprendidos era muestra de que había logrado hacerle entender lo mucho que amaba a su ahora prometido.

—Siempre encuentras las palabras adecuadas, bakahiko— Comentó con una media sonrisa, sin embargo, cerró los ojos instantáneamente al sentir de pronto unas terribles náuseas que le hicieron empujar a Akihiko y sostener su vientre mientras se inclinaba levemente.

—¡Hiroki!— el peligris sostuvo a Hiroki por la espalda acomodándolo en la cama y sosteniéndolo firmemente —¿llamo a alguien?— dijo en ademán de soltarlo para ir en busca de alguien pero Hiroki posó una mano en su rodilla deteniéndolo.

—No, solo… es náusea y creo que dolor de estómago— el ojivioleta desvió la vista al lugar en que Hiroki colocaba cuidadosamente su mano.

—¿Seguro?, podría ser el apéndice— argumentó viendo como por poquito Hiroki sobaba su vientre.

—Descuida, ya se me pasará— respiró profundo y le sonrió de vuelta a su pareja, recibiendo como respuesta esas hermosas y grandes manos frías pasar por su cabeza y acariciar sus hebras.

—Siempre quieres hacerte el fuerte, ¿no?—

—Y tú siempre quieres que yo sea la princesa panda ¿verdad?—

—Jeh, en verdad nos conocemos perfectamente— le sonrió de vuelta, mientras se levantaba y tomaba la ropa de ambos. —Princesa Panda déjeme la vista, es lo menos que puedo hacer si se siente mal— sonrió seductoramente a su prometido que alzaba la ceja incrédulo.

—¿Lo harás aunque diga que no, verdad?—

—¿Tú qué crees?—

—Que nos conocemos perfectamente— suspiró resignado el moreno pero sin dejar de adornar sus labios con aquella sonrisa leve que le indicaba a Usami que tenía permiso de hacer de él lo que quisiera.

Después del desayuno en el que el faraón como siempre volvía a prestar toda su atención en la supuesta "deidad" las enormes puertas de la antigua edificación en la que se hospedaron se abrieron de par en par para que los faraones, los invitados y el séquito de la realeza fuera a hacer su viaje hacia la tumba de Nefertari.

Tanto los ojos violáceos de Akihiko como los achocolatados de Hiroki se centraron en la cantidad de gente que los esperaba fuera a cada costado de las angostas calles de la pequeña ciudad,

Hiroki frunció el ceño un poco al contemplar todos los adornos en oro macizo que le entregaban y los rubíes con los cuáles eran adornadas sus pesadas ropas; tragó en seco. El pasarse como reina lo ponía demasiado incómodo y más cuando sabía que aquella era una farsa sin sentido y no pudo evitar sentirse aún más culpable cuando vio que el recorrido se hacía en sillas especiales cargadas por cuatro hombres a cada esquina del supuesto trono.

—Oi Akihiko— susurró bajito mientras su futuro esposo que se encontraba en la silla de la par le prestaba atención. —¿crees que esto esté bien?—

—Nani doiu imi? (a qué te refieres)—

—A ser Nefertari, a tener tantas joyas, a que otras personas nos lleven a cuestas, a fingir, a decepcionar a la gente, a imi-

—Ya entendí, ya entendí— Akihiko sonrió levemente, Hiroki desde pequeño siempre había sido un niño muy correcto y reservado, alguien digno de la realeza si se lo ponía a pensar bien. Lo conoció teniendo clases de piano, violín, kendo, shogi, natación, caligrafía, modales; siendo aplicado en cada rama y obedeciendo a sus padres pero haciendo saber sus ideas y opiniones con respeto a ellos, dando lo mejor de sí siempre, siendo un profesor ejemplar. Alguien digno de admirar, fuera o no una diosa egipcia.

—¿Akihiko?— lo interrogó el moreno al ver que su prometido se había quedado ido viéndolo.

—A mí me parece que eres digno de merecer esto, y más— un enorme sonrojo adornó las mejillas del moreno quien desvió la mirada al instante mientras susurraba un leve "bakahiko" que amplió la sonrisa de Usami.

De pronto un pequeño lloriqueo hizo voltear a ver al moreno hacia la gente que caminaba tras de sí, ahora que recordaba llevaba sentado aproximadamente veinte minutos en esa especie de silla cargada por cuatro hombres y que tenía una carpa que cubría del Sol, pero la gente tras él solamente iba cubierta por el típico manto sobre su cabeza y caminaba a pie, al parecer el llanto había sido de un pequeño que se había caído.

—¡Chotto matte kudasai!— (esperen por favor) Elevó la voz el moreno pidiendo que se detuvieran. El guía tradujo y el faraón detuvo la caravana con cierto deje de duda. Hiroki se sonrojó mientras un ligero escalofrío le cubrió todo el cuerpo. Ahora su atención estaba fija en él —O-ore ni shite kudasai— (bájenme por favor). Abdullah tradujo y los cuatro hombres se hincaron para dejarlo bajar. Tragó en seco, no sabía lo que estaba haciendo pero aquellos ojitos negros que lloraban en demasía y su pequeño hipar intentando ser contenido por instrucciones de su madre, hizo que Hiroki olvidara por un momento la farsa que estaba montando.

Se acercó hacia la que parecía ser una niña de tres años, notando su rodilla raspada hasta el punto que saliera un poco de sangre. Frunció el ceño, volteo a ver a la madre y ella se hinco junto con toda la caravana, sus ojos chocolates se agrandaron levemente por la sorpresa pero aún así vio que la pequeña aún raspada colocaba sus rodillas en el piso para reverenciarlo.

—No lo hagas— le pidió en japonés pero la niña solo elevó un poco la carita para volver a colocarla en el suelo inmediatamente provocando que en Hiroki un sentimiento de culpabilidad por lo que sin pensarlo tomó a la niña en brazos, viendo sus rodillas raspadas y viendo a Abdullah inmediatamente —traes contigo la bolsa de primeros auxilios ¿no?—

—Si Usami-sama—

—Diles a la gente que se levante, a la mamá que yo curaré a su hija y discúlpate con el faraón, llevaré a la niña conmigo, no puede caminar— Sus palabras aunque eran órdenes expresas Hiroki las había hecho con un tono de voz dulce, centrando su atención en los ojos de la pequeña niña que seguía llorando en silencio y en sus mejillas levemente rosadas. Abdullah bajó la cabeza sin apartar la mirada perplejo de esa nueva faceta del moreno, verlo así le hacía parecer alguien digno de la realeza. Por su parte también Akihiko miraba absorto a Hiroki y las decisiones que estaba tomando, vio como delicadamente quitaba las lágrimas de la pequeña posando sus manos sobre ella y la cargaba en brazos de vuelta a su silla.

En todo el viaje Akihiko no quitaba la vista de la niña que ya, después de haber sido vendada por Hiroki, jugaba con las joyas que éste tenía en las muñecas y el cuello mientras el moreno sonreía y se las quitaba para intentar ponerlas en el pequeño bracito, riéndose ambos levemente al ver que se resbalaban con facilidad de las manos de la niña.

Posó una mano en el brazo de la silla mientras seguía contemplando a su moreno amor, definitivamente podía comprar el mundo entero para él, escribir cientos de libros; no, miles de libros dedicados solo a Hiroki, podía llevarlo a conocer todos los países, darle mansiones, todos los autos que quisiera, podía llevarlo a la luna si se lo pidiera… pero jamás podría darle hijos propios. ¿Qué sería de Hiroki si se hubiera casado con Kiyomi, o cualquiera de las novias que su familia le sugería para casarse?, tal vez hubiera sido más feliz que con él ¿no?,

—¿Akihiko?— salió de sus pensamientos rápidamente para enfocarse en la mirada de Hiroki que lo miraba divertido y la pequeña que se había dormido. —¿en qué pensabas que te mirabas tan distraído?—

—Yo… en que serías un buen padre— resopló dejando salir aquello que pensaba, igual sabía que no podía ocultar su mirada apagada ante quien lo conocía tan bien.

—¡Eh!... no lo creo, ¿se te olvida que me conocen como demonio Kamijou? Jeh—sonrió levemente acomodando los mechones de la pequeña niña.

—Jum, pero para mí eres una princesa panda— le recordó conteniendo la risa, sabiendo el ceño fruncido que haría su pareja.

—Baka— le susurró para no despertar a la infante, —¿etto… en verdad creerías que yo… sería… buen padre?— Susurró bajando la mirada enrojeciendo sus mejillas inconscientemente.

—¿En qué no eres bueno?... perdona por quitarte esa oportunidad—

—¿Eh?— y de pronto entendió la mirada apagada de Usami desde que había detenido la caravana minutos atrás. —no digas tonterías, bakahiko… etto— de pronto detuvo su conversación, quería animar a Usami pero hasta ahora se daba cuenta de la magnitud de las palabras que diría…

—Pero es verdad, no te puedo dar hijos—

—Yo… no tienen que ser míos para que decidamos tener familia baka— Dijo aquello viendo al frente, y mientras sus pensamientos se transformaban en oraciones, iba dándose cuenta de lo que aquello implicaba, toda una vida con Usami le esperaba, estaba a un mes de contraer matrimonio con él y en verdad esperaba que en un futuro lejano aquello se volviera realidad. Volteó a ver a Usami quien lo miraba sorprendido y una sonrisa surcó su rostro —acaso… ¿estás sonrojado?—

—¿Eh?— y la mirada de Akihiko se desvió sintiendo por primera vez el calor intenso en sus mejillas, sonriendo inevitablemente ante todas las reacciones que le causaba Hiroki —solo es el calor princesa…—

—Hai hai— mencionó Hiroki volteando hacia la pequeña niña que traía en brazos. Jamás lo había considerado pero podía jurar que en ese momento exacto, había decidido que sí quería formar una familia con Akihiko.

La tumba de Nefertari se levantaba esplendorosa al frente de ellos y dos estatuas enormes en forma de gato adornaban la entrada. Los ojos violáceos de Usami se abrieron sobremanera al contemplar aquel hermoso lugar, ¿hacía cuántos años que no había salido de Japón?, ¿es más, ni siquiera de su habitación?; la única vez había sido el viaje a Sitka para conocer a la familia de Hiroki, solamente por tres días y hacía ya seis meses de aquello por lo que aquella experiencia que estaba viviendo en esos momentos era única, y podía jurar con certeza que ninguno de sus libros ni historias ficticias se comparaban a la belleza de aquel templo y de los demás que había visitado en Egipto.

Lo había olvidado por un momento pero volver a ver ese tipo de pirámides de nuevo, solo le hacían volver a rememorar que no estaba en Japón, enclaustrado entre sus cientos de libros que aunque describieran miles de paisajes hermosos, no se comparaban en absoluto con la realidad.

— Koju sa istoka i zapada oblikuju pustinje?— Akihiko despegó sus ojos de la gran pieza arquitectónica para voltear a ver hacia su izquierda a los faraones que le hablaban.

—Dice que vamos a entrar; la demás gente se queda haciendo plegarias mientras nosotros entraremos a la tumba— susurró Abdullah a lo que Akihiko hizo una mueca de pequeño desagrado; le recordaba a las pirámides a las cuales fue el primer día y lo claustrofóbicas que podían ser pero quedarse afuera no era una opción por lo que asintió y volteó hacia Hiroki viendo cómo intercambiaba unas cuantas palabras con la reina; ya había peleado con Hiroki por las sonrisas que regalaba a la gente pero en verdad aunque sabía de los sentimientos del moreno era un poquito inevitable decirle a su corazón que dejase de tener celos. Sin embargo Abdullah le tocó el hombro haciéndolo voltear.

—El faraón menciona que los cinco entremos— Bajó levemente la cabeza y comenzó a caminar a la par del faraón, detrás de Hiroki quien se encontraba aún hablando con la reina; sin embargo Hiroki calló y sus hermosos ojos achocolatados se abrieron de par en par junto con los de Akihiko y Abdullah al contemplar el templo por dentro en su cámara central…

—Está… intacto— balbuceó el moreno contemplando el ataúd con cubierta de oro ilesa; habían bajado ya varios metros por lo que la luz del Sol no entraba a aquel lugar y el aire era denso pero el fuego de las antorchas que llevaban reflejaba la perfección del lugar lleno de joyas y esculturas enormes

—¿Oro?—

—Oro macizo— afirmó Abdullah a la pregunta de Akihiko que al igual que Hiroki notaba todas las paredes estampadas en jeroglíficos esculpidos sobre la pared y rellenados en una especie de mezcla de liquido puro formando así símbolos de oro incrustados en la pared.

— Emañ lec'hiet e wir Nefertari dalvoude gezh gant an— comentó la reina pero antes de que Abdullah pudiera traducir, Hiroki respondió a la mujer que se encontraba tocando cuidadosamente las escrituras en la pared

—Arasinda en alcaq ehram olan mikerin — repsondió Hiroki volteándola a ver y una sonrisa le fue devuelta

— Ar yezh vroadel eus etrimzek zo an hini a vez implijet gant—

—¿qué están hablando?— preguntó el ojivioleta al guía que se había quedado viendo la expresión de Hiroki al hablar con ella, le impresionaba sobre manera la fluidez que tenía en el idioma a pesar de ser extranjero. —ella… esta preguntándole sí conoce su historia, supone no recuerda mucho de su vida pasada; Usami Hiroki-san le mintió diciendo que se le hizo familiar la tumba pero no recuerda nada, ella sabe leer los jeroglíficos y le pregunta si quiere que se lo lea— respondió con la vista ida en el moreno que ligeramente asentía con la cabeza y luego reverenciaba a la reina para luego dirigirse a él y a Akihiko.

—¿sabes hablar árabe?—

—Ya te lo había dicho, solo lo básico que aprendí dos semanas antes del viaje, y algunas palabras de los libros de historia—

—¿dos… semanas?... ¡perdone no debí preguntar!—respondió rápido Abdullah al percatarse de lo que Hiroki había dicho, ¿Cómo era factible que aquella substitución perfecta de diosa egipcia hubiera aprendido en dos semanas?,

—Soy profesor de literatura, y Egipto fue la cuna de la escritura por lo que sé un poco, además hubiese sido una falta de respeto si no aprendíamos algo del idioma antes de venir—

—Creo que solo tú piensas a sí, amor—

—¡Bakahiko!—

—Usami dice la verdad, ningún extranjero se toma la molestia de aprender el idioma o palabras mínimas… muchas gracias— Hiroki se sonrojó levemente al ver a Abdullah inclinado ante él, lo cual no pudo evitar observar Akihiko quien estaba a punto de reclamar si no fuera porque la reina interrumpió sus palabras.

— Arabegerion dre ar beda holl?—

— drugarez d'ar filmoù savet er— Inclinó la cabeza Hiroki disculpándose por la demora, volviendo hacia su prometido,

—Ella quiere leer los jeroglíficos, y quiere que Abdullah traduja para nosotros, ¿podría hacerlo?— se dirigió al guía quien volvió a su postura y asintió.—

— rannyezh-mañ vezañ anavezet-meur ha.—

—La reina se está disculpando por no traducir literalmente las palabras— mencionó Abdullah, mientras Hiroki volteaba a ver la inmensa pared a penas alumbrada por las antorchas que llevaban, es cierto, había mentido diciendo que le era familiar el lugar en el que estaban puesto que sabía de antemano que incluso antes de morir los antiguos faraones visitaban sus propios mausoleos en orden de asegurarse que fueran bien recibidos al más allá. Al moreno no le gustaba para nada mentir pero la emoción de la única mujer del lugar por tener el "honor" como le había mencionado de recordarle su historia, le hacía parecer que había hecho lo correcto.

—Dinastía XIX del imperio Egipcio. Nefertari, La Gran Esposa Real de Ramses II, la señora de las dos tierras, por la que brilla el Sol— Relató Abdullah de las palabras de la reina que leía literalmente —dice que esos eran los nombres con los que se le conocían… es la única que ha logrado que un faraón no tenga un harem— señaló el guía traduciendo las propias palabras de aquella mujer.

— Ámon isteni felesege— susurró bajito Hiroki

—Sí, "esposa del dios" es su nombre por excelencia— señaló Abdullah, volviendo de nuevo al notar que volvía a hablar la reina —Emperatriz bienamada de su rey, embajadora de la paz a través del tratado de Quadesh… le siguen por Ramses una invocación de ofrendas a los Dioses llamando cada vez a Nefertari como Rishi Nefertari; como si fuese una diosa con alas— continuó hablando Abdullah de las palabras exactas de la reina mientras ésta con su mano recorría la pared con todas las escrituras.

Un silencio sepulcral se hizo en el oscuro cuarto en donde solo los pasos de aquella mujer se escuchaban, lentos mientras sus ojos se enfrascaban en recorrer todos los jeroglíficos para identificar dónde terminaban las ofrendas y dónde comenzaba su historia.

—Tebas, Palestina, Siria y Nubia, enmarcaron una guerra que solo pudo ser cesada por ella, relata así, otra serie de plegarias por la unificación de la hegemonía de Tebas y comienzo del imperio más importante de la dinastía… allí está— sonrió la reina y los cuatro hombres que la observaban, fijaron su vista en la pared de la derecha que ella observó fijamente.

—Aki-hiko— dijo la reina y el aludido se sorprendió al igual que Hiroki de escuchar su nombre de la esposa del rey.

—Su-manai—(lo siento) esbozó la reina inclinándose levemente hacia Akihiko mientras el dudaba del por qué ella se disculpaba.

—Kini shinaide kudasai—(no se preocupe) le respondió volteando a ver hacia Abdullah y éste volteando hacia Hiroki.

—Yo… le dije tu nombre y le enseñé a disculparse en japonés pero… no sé por qué se acaba de disculpar— y como si la esposa del faraón hubiera entendido de lo que hablaban señaló el muro diciendo unas palabras en árabe que Abdullah tradujo.—

—Va a leer las palabras del Faraón Ramses II, el esposo de Nefertari— "creo que por eso se disculpa" añadió Abdullah para que ambos entendieran.

—Ai no monogatari— "es una historia de amor" comentó Hiroki al aire al recordar en sus libros de literatura la estructura de división de los jeroglíficos hallados en criptas; compuestos en parte de plegarias, en parte de historia, en parte cartas de las parejas para la persona próxima a partir.

—"Me salvó"— es la primera palabra que señalaba la reina y traducía Abdullah; Akihiko volteó a ver a Hiroki que miraba el muro centrando sus ojos chocolate en los jeroglíficos frente a él, sonrió casi imperceptiblemente por la poca luz que las antorchas iluminaban; recordaba que no solo una, sino varias veces había sido él también salvado por el moreno que ahora estaba a la par suya; de una triste y solitaria infancia, de inmigración, incluso de sí mismo… —Ramses II, a los diez años claudicó al trono huyendo hacia el desierto de Al Kalihb,— "relata una disculpa a su pueblo después de ése párrafo" siguió traduciendo las palabras de la reina —se desmayó y al abrir los ojos una niña de su edad estaba frente a él; enojada…— una pequeña risa incontenible salió de los labios de Usami quien no pudo más que levantar ambas manos y disculparse mientras volvía a tapar su mano con la boca y voltear a ver a Hiroki, enojado. Intentó controlar su risa al recordar el pequeño ceño fruncido de aquel entonces cuando lo halló en su jardín que era exactamente el mismo que poseía Hiroki en esos momentos. No sabía aún por qué pero esa historia le parecía familiar.

—Ramses II sigue relatando que la niña lo guio de nuevo a su Templo y en recompensa por ello, el faraón, Ramses I , declaró la plebeya como consejera del príncipe. "Yo me enamoré" dice aquí— señaló la reina y Abdullah tradujo la literalidad de sus palabras como lo venía haciendo.— Hiroki enrojeció levemente aunque hasta el mismo pensare que era ridículo pues estaba más que consciente que el disfraz de Nefertari era una falsa y el no era esa muerta pero aún así, las palabras dedicadas con tanto amor parecían salir de las paredes de aquel cuarto cerrado y parecían transformarse a viva voz.

—Era muy hermosa, hija del Sol, piel color arena, ojos de tigre…— una mirada violácea se posó inmediatamente sobre la chocolate ajena que de inmediato frunció el ceño, viendo una ceja alzada que le daba un aspecto pícaro a su novio que lo veía seductoramente .

—Is not funny— le recalcó en inglés de forma bajita amenazando al peliplata.

—Not just funny but also sexy—

—Bakahiko, she refers to..— le susurró pero se detuvo al oría a Abdullah hablar.

—Pero era un amor imposible, y el deber de un faraón es distinto.—continúo traduciendo el guía .

— Ebet, hag er seurt frankiz-mañ Emañ lec'hiet e wir dalvoudegezh— mencionó de pronto el Faraón que en silencio había estado observando a su esposa y descifrando en silencio las escrituras.

—Menciona que el deber del Faraón es entre otros, casarse con alguien digno de la realeza— señaló y Hiroki frunció el ceño viendo la pared con atención. Estaba seguro que las palabras que de aquel muro salían transmitían algo, o tal vez era el calor y el encierro por tanto tiempo dentro de aquel lugar lo que le hacía pensar raro, pero incluso en el tono con el que relataba las ideas la reina podía distinguirse el peso de aquellas palabras.

—Y al cumplir veintiuno perdí a Nefertari—volvió a traducir Abdullah. "Veintiuno" volteó a ver de inmediato a Akihiko quien no se había percatado de su mirada… la historia le seguía pareciendo un tanto familiar… —Ramses I la sustituyó por un harem para su hijo, como es debido de un Faraón, pero Ramses II, de las cinco mujeres de la realeza que tenía, no pudieron darle ningún heredero—

—La maldición de Hathor—

—El museo de Luxor— habló Usami inclinándose a la reina por interrumpirla.

—Sí, su estatua está allí, Hathor es la diosa de la fertilidad— le respondió a Akihiko sonriéndole de ver la observación acertada de su prometido.

—Ramses II no podía tener hijos y con ello el Imperio iba a sucumbir, no había mujer de la realeza, sociedad alta, ni siquiera esclava que pudiera quedar embarazada de un heredero para la Dinastía XIX— siguió traduciendo Abdullah mientras de reojo miraba a Hiroki y el semblante levemente triste que había puesto; hace ratos había notado el cambio en el de hebras cafés ahora más largas y adornadas en oro, no entendía el por qué pero no podía evitar sentir que en ese reducido espacio en donde todo era oscuridad excepto por la poca iluminación del fuego, podía observar la viva imagen de la mujer a quien le dedicaban la historia.

Era una de las reinas más adoradas por todo Egipto, no solamente por aquella ciudad alejada del actual Luxor; no había ningún ciudadano egipcio que no conociera la historia de Nefertari, aunque traducirla directamente del lugar donde estaba el sarcófago de Nefertari realmente era un honor para Abdullah; por lo que sabía también el aspecto de la reina y por ello casi podía jurar que la persona a la par suya con el semblante triste no podía ser otra que la adorada diosa de todo Egipto.

—Pasaron 15 años más y jamás pudo dejar descendencia, por lo que el trono pasó de inmediato a su hermano Nebchasetnebet, pero antes de tomar posesión del mismo, Nefertari volvió a aparecer y Hathor la aceptó, "Los dioses lo sabían, eras la indicada. De haberme dado cuenta antes…" Ramses II coloca como disculpa a la reina, está escrito en caracteres más grandes— traduce literalmente las palabras mientras la reina señalaba a Hiroki aquellas letras que no combinaban con el resto de la pared. Hiroki seguía ensimismado en el muro hasta que ella lo volteó a ver para seguir leyendo pero fue interrumpida en la oración que seguía…

—"Te hubiera dicho que te amaba"— terminó de decir Akihiko captando la atención de los demás acompañantes

— Lec'hiet frankiz-mañ seurt emañ e wir— preguntó la reina viéndolo fijamente

—¿Sabe hablar árabe?—fue lo que ella preguntó.

—No, pero es lo que yo hubiera dicho— resondió Akihiko fijando la vista en el moreno que lo veía sorprendido de vuelta mientras Abdullah le traducía a los faraones. Esas palabras no solo el peliplata las había dicho en ese momento, estaban en su último libro de literatura, aquel libro que había cambiado por completo la vida del moreno que miraba sorprendido a Akihiko y luego volteaba a ver a la reina que comenzaba a hablar

—D'ar filmoù vezañ anavezet dre ar beda—

—Es lo que el muro dice—Tradujó Albullah mientras el fuego en las antorchas comenzaba a disminuir. El faraón fue el primero en salir del ensimismamiento que aquella extraña situación había provocado y rompió el silencio comentando que llevaban casi una hora en el lugar, debían salir por la falta de oxígeno. Todos asintieron y salieron del lugar no sin que antes la reina pudiera divisar las últimas palabras de los jeroglíficos que el faraón le había dedicado a Nefertari…

" _A mi amada Nefertari, por la que brilla el Sol, hasta que nos volvamos a ver"._

 **Si aman al fic porfa porfa vayan a Wikipedia! Pongan "Nefertari" y lean "Abu Simbel" Es un parrafito pero se enamorarán más kldjsfñlaskdjfñ! BTW algunas cosas del cap me las inventé y otras sí salieron de la wiki xD…**

 **Y se supone iba a ser cortito para no tardarme en actualizar (?) bueno creo que les debo como mil disculpas y decirles que primero muero yo a dejar que muera el fic xD a paso despacio pero seguro; btw créanme que intenté cortarlo para hacerlo más chiquito y no pude :s si leyeron hasta aquí, mil gracias! :3**

 **Creo que los agradecimientos van al principio pero los tuve que hacer al final por la enorme disculpa que tengo que hacer, estos agradecimientos van especialmente a**

 **MELYOAN**

 **KRISSIA SNCHEZ**

 **ALEJANDRAKAMIJOU**

 **HELENHADES**

 **KAORIKUSAMA**

 **KAREN AHSVSH**

 **MARY**

 **MAYBIS SWEETY12**

 **Chicas ustedes que me han seguido en este fic y en los demás y sus comentarios hicieron que a pesar de estar en privados y sin tiempo me lo hiciera para continuarlo. En verdad cada palabra que dicen me hacen fangirlear y sentir que el fandom Hirohiko fue re bien aceptado y amado y que ahora piensan en mi cuando ven junjou (?) xD ok esa última parte no pero en verdad tenerlas ahora, en reviews en fb en whatssap y en mis fics, en serio mil gracias por ser un amor conmigo! En verdad no tienen idea de lo que significa para mí n.n**

 **Y siempre mil gracias a mis queridas anónimas que también me alegran el día cuando veo los vistos xD (tengo trauma con andar viendo los vistos) :3**

 **Finalmente a todas todas en verdad TODAS (porque aunque no comenten o comenten mil, el hecho de leer este cap después de tanto tiempo significa que me han leído en las notas finales y han compartido conmigo no solo mis fics sino todo lo que digo) creo que tengo la suficiente confianza para contarles un poquito más de mi vida.**

 **El verdadero motivo de mi atraso fueron los privados (en especial el último) y lamentablemente dejé de escribir, de salir con familia y amigos y me privé de muchas cosas y al final perdí uno de mis privados u.u no saben lo mucho que dolió por todo lo que dejé y ahora me toca repetir en febrero. No quiero que suene arrogante o algo pero soy el segundo lugar de mi clase, excelencia académica, con beca completa y ¡pierdo!, me sentí tan arrastrada y humillada y triste que créanme es un golpe tan duro que sola no lo hubiera superado, pero tanto a mi familia como amigos y a varias de ustedes que me dieron ánimos fue que ya estoy muchísimo mejor.**

 **No me creo que me pasó esto con todo lo que estudié y sabiendo que hubo gente menos preparada que yo; el examen es sobre tres horas donde tres especialistas me preguntan sobre ramas de Derecho (civil, mercantil y procesal civil y mercantil) y simplemente me pusieron casos que no pude responderles como querían :'( fue de veras horrible y de verdad fue shockeante, mi orgullo, el esfuerzo que puse, todo me cayó como balde de agua fría, por eso y todo el estrés acumulado fue que había dejado tirados mis fics u.u**

 **pero Dios sabe por qué hace las cosas** **y creo que entre todo comprendí que todo siempre obra para bien y siempre con fe en Él, no voy a dejarme por vencida, volveré a mis fics, saldré con mi familia y organizaré mejor mi tiempo; el estudio no lo es todo ¿no? Y por eso estoy aquí de nuevo, y siéndoles sincera en verdad por ustedes es que me animo a volver a sonreír mientras escribo, a cumplir mini caprichos que quieran de fics Hirohiko y a darme la oportunidad de volver a comenzar esto, mis estudios y los proyectos que tengo. Gomen por mí, ahora sí, testamento enorme! Pero sacarlo aquí con gente tan bella como ustedes que sé que la mayoría no solo en este fic han estado sino en los otros me hace sentir de verdad agradecida!**

 **En fin lindas en serio en serio que este fic no lo dejo tirado por nada del mundo, ni el otro, ni la segunda de Proposal ni los demás fics en mi cabeza que siguen en stand by u.u y los pendientes que debo**

 **En fin para variar la perica de mí hablando hasta por los codos en las notas y ustedes siendo un amor en aguantarme xD Las re adoro! Y gracias por seguirme hasta el final :') Un súper beso enorme a todititas!**

 **BTW dato curioso… no he terminado de ver junjou 3 (o.o me falta el epi 12) xD**


End file.
